I'm in Love with a Jerk
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Ever since she saw him in PE Bella's been swooning over Jacob Black. The only bad thing about this is he's a total jerk and Bella's friends can't stand the site of him. Will love conquer all or her friends influence her decisions? review, fave, subscribe.
1. Trailer

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Trailer

**--**

**When it came to guys Bella couldn't get anymore shy...  
**

_"So you've never had a boyfriend before?"_

_Bella sighs, "Nope, a guy has never asked me out."_

_"Well, have you ever asked a guy out?" Rosalie asked._

_"well... uhm... not exactly." Bella looked away.  
_

**And when it came to the** **guy of her dreams she didn't even say a single word...  
**

_[Bella starres dreamily at Jacob walking down the hall.]  
_

**To make things worse the guy of Bella's dreams is a complete and total jerk...  
**

_"Remember when he pushed me down the stairs in middle school?" Rosalie asked._

_"Yeah," Alice chimed, "I remember. God Jacob is such an ass."_

_"uhm... yeah. Definately," Bella muttered looking away.  
_

**Bella never seemed to find the courage to tell her friends how she truely feels...  
**

_[Jacob walks behind Bella & then right past her]_

_[Bella smiles slightly // heart leaps]  
_

**And when senior year came around...  
**

_"We're gonna be seniors!! Yeah baby!!" Alice yelled_.

_[Bella's not paying attention and watching Jacob talk to his friends]_

_Alice waves her hand in Bella's face, "Hello! Earth to Bella. Snap out of it."_

_"Oh... uhm... yeah!! It will be great!" Bella said quickly as she snaps out of it.  
_

**She was given one last chance to show how much she needed him...  
**

_[Bella looks at seating chart & finds her name.] _

_[Then she sees who's sitting next to her // heart flutters & loses her breath]  
_

**But the more she gets close to them the more she realizes how stupid she was...  
**

_Bella's wiping her tears as she whines, "Out of all the guys... why did it have to be him?" [fades]_

_Rosalie shouting, "You don't need a guy like that Bella! He's not worth it!!"_

_Bella sobbing, "I wish I could stop loving him, but I can't!!" [fades]_

_"That girl- she's so... different," Jacob's eyes lingered on Bella. [fades]  
_

**Will she keep falling hard? Or finally give up the guy she's loves for **3 **years...  
**

_From the writer of "All My Love"  
_

**How far would you go for the perfect guy?...  
**

_"I_'ve waited _three damn _y_ears for you!" screamed Bella._

_"I take this anymore," Jacob said putting his head in his hands. [fades]  
_

**Kristen Stewart as Isabella Swan  
**

_[Bella looks down crying]  
_

**Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black  
**

_[Jacob letting go of a hand slowly // looking sad_]

**I'm in Love with a Jerk;**

**A Team Jacob Story coming soon to Fanfiction**


	2. The first ever encounter

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 1

--

It was the night before the first ever day of high school. Bella Swan had recently moved here to the tiny town of Forks, Washington with her father Charlie after her mother got remarried to Paul; a minor league baseball player. She was having a three way phone conversation with two girls that she met at the mall in Port Angels the other week; Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen.

"So are you guys excited? School starts tomorrow," Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Ugh, do not remind me," Rosalie groaned.

"I'm sooo glad I met you over the summer, I'd be a loner at this high school," Bella sighed.

"It won't be that bad, it should be fun," Alice said.

"Yeah high school's supposed to be like... awesome!" Rosalie put in.

"I can't wait to see all the cute guys too..." Alice smirked.

"You mean Jasper?" Rosalie giggled.

"Who's Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Alice's future boyfriend. He's also my brother," Rosalie giggled.

"Do you like him?" Bella asked Alice.

"Maybe....," Alice said shyly while blushing.

"You guys look totally cute together!" Rosalie squealed.

"Thanks," Alice said blushing even harder.

"Hey Bella, do you like anyone?" Rosalie asked deviously.

"Not really."

"Why not?" Alice asked confused.

"I don't know."

"Are you gay?" Alice asked a little concerned.

Bella laughed, "No guys. I don't like girls, I swear."

"Phew! Thank God, I don't want you to have a crush on me... that would be like..."

"awkward?" Alice finished for Rosalie.

"Precisely."

"It's not that I'm gay it's just... I don't know; I've kind of give up," Bella sighed.

"On what?" Alice asked; she's a tiny bit blonde despite her dark pixie like hair.

"Uhm... like on guys..." Bella sighed and thought _duh._

"So you are gay?" Rosalie gasped.

"No! I just don't have the best of luck with guys."

"Don't worry, it takes more than one try to find the one that's for you," Alice said soothingly.

"That's just it, I haven't gotten to try," Bella said frustrated.

"So you've never had a boyfriend before?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

Bella sighed, "Nope, a guy has never asked me out."

"Well, have _you_ ever asked out a guy?" Rosalie asked.

"Well... uhm... not exactly," Bella looked away.

"Oh well, that's no problem. You'll find someone. Besides you have four years of High School ahead of you girl," Alice chimed in.

"Yeah, you're gorgeous. No guy can resist you," Rosalie put in.

Bella giggled, "More like you guys are irresistible, but I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow."

Rosalie said, "Yay... school."

"Wow, someone's excited. See you tomorrow," Alice said sarcastically.

"Night Alice," Bella said sleepily.

"Night girlies. Love ya," said Alice.

**-x-**

The next day at school was busy and full of bodies. Bella went to a huge school so this little town of Forks was a bit of a relief for her. Bella got her schedule and compared it to Rosalie's and Alice's.

"Shit, I got Mrs. Frank," Rosalie moaned.

"What's wrong with her? I heard she was a good teacher to get," Alice said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, a good teacher that smells like iguana shit," Rosalie grimaced.

"How do you know what an iguana's poop smells like?" Bella laughed.

"Last summer I worked at the zoo; generally the reptile exhibit and I got pooper-scooper duty and let me tell you I'm never doing that again," said Rosalie.

"At least we all have P.E. Together," Alice interrupting Rosalie mid-rant, "I cannot stand not seeing you guys all day."

Just then a loud _Moo_ came over the intercom.

"What was that?" Bella asked a little weirded out.

"The bell, I've gotta go. See you guys next period," Alice said quickly while rushing in the opposite direction.

"That's the bell?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yup, Mr. Smithers is a bit of a whack job. He thought that Forks needed to be a little more different than other schools and since we didn't have the money to do any really fancy building attachments he decided to make a cow our bell," Rosalie shook her head and ran off behind Alice.

After Bella finished what seemed a lifetime reading _Lolita_ in Language Arts the _Moo_ finally came over the intercom. She darted out that room as fast as she could and walked over to Alice's locker since that was the easiest place for all three of them to meet up.

"Where's Rosalie?" Bella asked looking around.

"I don't know, but why don't we just go to the gym. We still need our uniforms," Alice suggested.

As they were walking to gym Alice heard a very shrill voice yelling, "We have to wear these clothes EVERY day during P.E.??"

Alice rolled her eyes and came running towards the voice.

"Yesh, Hale," The P.E. Teacher; Mr. Hotari said in his naisily voice.

"But … they are revolting!" Rosalie stuttered.

"Come on Drama Queen," Alice said dragging Rosalie away from the teacher. They went over and sat on the railing for the stairs with Bella.

"Man, I miss summer already," Alice sighed.

"Yeah, I second that," Bella said.

"I totally know what grade I'm going to get in this class and it hasn't even started yet!" Rosalie groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Just try your best and keep a positive attitude," Alice said patting her on the back lightly.

"Wow, thank you mother. Face it, you get B's in P.E. every year," Rosalie said.

"That's because I actually try... you know instead of applying make-up during class," Alice explained.

"What... what do you mean?" Rosalie asked hiding her mirror.

"I think our P.E. Teacher's getting impatient," Bella pointed to Mr. Hotari as he was yelling at Mike Newton.

Rosalie sighs, "Okay... lets go..."

Bella was about to get off of the railing when she felt someone shove her. Not expecting this she screamed and grabbed Rosalie and Alice; bringing them down with her.

"What the hell?!" Alice asked sprawled on the floor.

"Bella! What's you deal?!" Rosalie screamed.

"Someone pushed me!" Bella said turning around.

That's when she first saw the one and only Jacob Black. Except right now she wasn't exactly loving him because he was doubled over in laughter as he called to Emmett, "See!!! I told you I could do it man!!"

Emmett walked over with a huge smile on his lips that showed off his white teeth, "Wow, nicely done!"

"I know man, you should have seen the look on their faces," Jacob laughed even harder causing people to stare.

"Yeah, well these faces are going to bash yours in," Rosalie sprung up and was about to lunge at him, but Emmett stopped her before she could do anything.

"Let go of me!" Rosalie yelled in his ear.

"This one's touchy, Jake. Better watch out or she'll murder you in your sleep," Emmett laughed as Rosalie struggled from his grip.

"Get a life you dick!" Rosalie whispered while mentally planning a horrible death for each of them. She decided that she would put Jacob in a shark's tank while wearing a suit made of meat, and that Emmett's would be to make him do hang gliding on the fourth of July.

"Emmett, let her go. You don't want to get cooties from such a potty mouth," Jacob sneered. Emmett let her go and Rosalie huffed back to the others who were still on the floor. Rosalie offered her hand to Alice and helped her up.

Jacob and Emmett laughed as they walked away muttering something about money and pizza. Bella stared after Jacob longingly watching the muscles in his butt contrast and-

"Hello... Bella? You ok?"

Bella snapped out of it and got up, "oh.. uhm.... Yeah I'm good."

"If anyone deserves to die it would have to be Jacob Black," Alice said throwing imaginary daggers at the back of his head.

"And let's not forget his side kick Emmett," Rosalie spat.

"They should be expelled for being excessively annoying."

"Remember when he pushed me down the stairs in Middle School?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," Alice chimed, "I remember. God Jacob is such an ass."

"Uhm.. yeah... definitely," Bella said looking away.

"Are you okay Bella? You aren't talking very much," Alice said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys."

"Really? Because if you weren't we could send you to the nurse, miss P.E., and get Jacob and Emmett possibly suspended," Rosalie grinned evilly.

Alice laughed, "I like that idea."

"I'm okay. I swear," Bella said.

The trio walked back to gym class after changing into their uniforms. Alice took one look around the gym and a frown plastered on her face, "Oh great... look who's her dumber and dumberer."

"I swear... they push us down one more time..." Rosalie started.

"Deep breath, Rose. DEEP breathes," Alice instructed trying to block her view. Rosalie took many deep breathes while chanting, "relax... relax..."

Ignoring the two girls Bella kept staring at Jacob and suddenly thought _Why do I keep staring at him... NO! Do __**not **__think that at all! Do not look. I said don't look, okay about-face._ _Now Rosalie and Alice see you looking at them; your off the hook. Good._

**-x-**

"Awe man," Rosalie whined, "I have a bruise on my arm from him. See look." Rosalie held up her right arm where a huge purplish-blue stood out on her pale skin.

"I think you'll live Hun," Alice said as they walked out of the high school and north to Rosalie's house.

_I can still feel his warm hands when he pushed me... God they were soft._ "Uhm guys, sooo you've know Jacob for how long?" Bella said avoiding her own thoughts.

"Too long... WAY too long," said Rosalie.

"Unfortunately since elementary school. He's been a loser ever since we met him. Why are you asking?" Alice questioned Bella.

"Uhm... n-no reason. I was just wondering, I mean it's not like I _like_ him or anything..." Bella answered nervously. _Very smooth Swan._

"Good, because Alice and I would have to slap you if you like an imbecile like Jacob Black," Rosalie said oblivious to Bella's reaction.

"We'd have to slap you HARD," Alice giggled.

"Yeah... haha," Bella fake laughed. _Oh great._


	3. My nose!

I'm in Love with a Jerk

Chapter 2

--

Three weeks passed by and Bella was still in the 9th grade. Nothing much happened in this period of skipped over time besides some shopping trips, park hangouts, and oh yeah – Alice and Jasper are together now. Who would've thunk it?

Now Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are in P.E. with Mr. Hotari and Rosalie couldn't be anymore less enthused by the current sport – Basketball.

"Oh my God! I'm sweating!!" Rosalie explained swiping the dew off of her forehead.

"Holy crap, someone (!) call an ambulance," laughed Alice.

"Haha," Rosalie said while giving her a look, "very funny." Rosalie threw the golden basketball at Alice which he caught.

"Hey Bella! Think fast," Alice said throwing the basketball at Bella.

Instead of paying attention to her friends she was staring at Jake and Emmett messing around with some other 'big show'. Hearing her name Bella turned her head slightly only to see a golden blur about an inch from her face when it hit her hard. "Ow!" she screamed falling while grabbing her nose.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Bella!" Alice said running over to help her.

A shrill whistle sounded, "Everyone give her room!!" Mr. Hotari screamed making his way over while blowing the whistle causing even more attention. Especially Emmett and Jake's.

"What a dumbass!" Emmett shouted pointing at Bella. Jacob turned around and laughed with Emmett.

_This cannot be happening!_ Bella thought as Mr. Hotari handed her a bunch of kleenix. "Can shomeone please take Msh. Shwan to the nurshe?" Mr. Hotari called out naisily.

Rosalie shrieked and put her hand up, "Me! Pick me!!"

"Go ahead Hale, you don't do anything anywaysh."

"Yay! Come on Bella," Rosalie said helping me up.

"This is _so_ embarrassing," Bella whined as they made their way to the nurse.

"It's not that bad … sort of..."

"Thanks Rose," I said sarcastically. "Thanks."

**-x-**

The next day Alice and Rose were waiting at Alice's locker talking about the Hills which was on last night. As Bella greeted them Alice turned and said, "Oh Bella. I'm so, so, so sorry about yesterday! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to," Bella said giving her a hug.

"Does your nose still hurt?" Rosalie asked.

"Only if I touch it," said Bella shrugging her shoulders. Without anyone seeing Jacob Black came up behind Bella and flicked her nose.

"Ow!!" Bella screamed grabbing her nose then wincing.

Emmett came running over and high-fived Jacob. "That was awesome, man!"

"I know." Jacob and Emmett laughed as they walked.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rosalie asked cutting them off.

"Sorry, but your friend is really easy to pick on," Jacob said laughing.

"Who are we kidding? You guys are all easy to pick on," Emmett said as they brushed passed her.

"Ugh!" Rosalie exclaimed as she stomped towards the girls.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked inspecting Bella's nose.

"Yeah... kinda," Bella said wiggling it.

"I'm going to kick his ass one day – no joke," Rosalie huffed. But Bella payed no attention to this because she was looking at Jake walking away. _[mental sigh]_

**(A/N: Sorry this one was pretty short, I'm going to try to make it shorter and skip over to senior year. But until then your stuck in freshman year. Please review I'll still continue if you don't, but it's nice to know that people read your work.)**


	4. Invitations

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 3

- -

My return to the story is about another week later. All is well in the "actually it's quite average" way. Jasper and Alice are still going out, and she couldn't be any happier. Rosalie is a tad jealous though because Alice has been skipping out on some events on her agenda. Bella was still taking 'glances' at Jake though. Which fills up all that has happened recently until:

"Do you wanna know what stinks more than Mrs. Frank?" Rosalie asked looking at her freshly manicured nails.

"OoOoO! Tell me! I absolutely love riddles," Alice squealed.

"The amount of homework she gives! Just because _she_ doesn't have a social life doesn't mean that her students can't have one!" Rosalie said agitated.

"She just wants you to understand the material," Bella explained rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, then otherwise there's no point in coming to class," said Alice.

"Honesty you guys are no help," Rosalie sighed.

Just then a few screams descended down the corridor as Jacob Black and Emmett came at the top of the hall sprinting and laughing hysterically. When they were one-third down the hall two new boys came into view. They were pretty skinny and were clutching onto slipping towels that covered their man hood and back side. Alice gasped when she saw one of them was the inevitable Jasper running almost starch naked after Jacob and Emmett who were clutching his and Tyler's clothes.

"Oh my god," Alice whispered. "How did this happen?"

Rosalie laughed, "Is that Jasper?" Alice groaned as she mentally slapped herself.

"Woo!" Jacob shouted running closer to the trio.

"Na-nA-Na you can't catch us fresh meat!" Emmett yelled tauntingly.

Emmett and Jacob kept running and were leaving the boys farther behind. They really didn't want Jasper or Tyler to catch up to them to the point where they were shoving other people out of the way. "Move it!" Jacob said pushing Bella out of the way and he ran past as she fell.

"Oh damn," Emmett said seeing Bella fall. Instead of being a gentleman he pointed one of his long buff fingers (I don't know how fingers can be buff, but they were) and laughed a wicked laugh until he saw Tyler and Jasper catching on him and he sprinted up to Jacob. Rosalie lent a hand to Bella and helped her off of the cold tiles.

"Hey Alice, are we still on for tonight?" Jasper said stopping momentarily to catch his breath.

"Uhm... yeah," Alice gave him a weak smile. He returned it then started running after Jacob and Emmett again.

"This is getting ridiculous," Rosalie said exasperated.

"Bella, you need to tell the principal. This is getting _way_ out of hand," Alice said.

"Yeah, they are like picking on you all the time, especially Jacob," Rosalie proclaimed.

"Guys, he does it to everybody," Bella sighed.

"Yeah, but he bugs you a lot," Alice said looking concerned.

"Come on, we'll take you to the front office." Rosalie tugged on Bella's hand.

"No! Guys seriously, I'm fine, forget about it," Bella said taking back her hand.

"Whatever, keep getting pushed around by the school asshole," Rosalie said crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"We care about you Bella, this isn't something you should forget about," Alice said starting to sound like the hosts on those videos about non-bulling that they show you in elementary school hoping to change the ways of children and learning to stand up for yourself.

_I can't get him in trouble. I like..._ "Girls, I'm fine. Really. Now I got to get to class. See ya later," Bella waggled her fingers as she walked away.

"She's hiding something Rose... I just know it," Alice said puzzled.

Rosalie gives her a look, "Ya think?!"

**-x-**

A few months later....

"You guys, homecoming is coming up. Do you have dates yet?" Alice asked bouncing up and down in her seat from excitement.

"No, but I hope this cute guy in science asks me. He's so buff and dreamy and has the cutest curl of hair that hangs in front of his forehead. He is such a dreamboat," Rosalie sighed looking across the lunch room.

"What about you Bella?" Alice asked turning her energy to me.

_Gosh, if Jacob asked me!- I'd be __so__ happy. _"Oh uhm, no one has asked me either," Bella said looking down.

Alice looked over Bella's shoulder and threw her a devilish smile, "Don't speak too soon Bella..."

Bella gave Alice a look and turned around only to see the one and only Mike Newton making his way over to her. Bella turned around and gave a panicked look to Alice who totally misinterpreted it. _Oh my God. No, no, no! Why the hell is Mike Newton coming over hear? Someone kill me now!_

"H-hey Bella," Mike said stuttering a little.

"Hey Mike," Bella said turning around and gave him a polite smile.

"Look, can I ask you something?" Mike asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure," Bella said regretting it already.

"Well, I uhm... I was wondering if uhm maybe, you know..." Mike started nervously while making obscene hand gestures. "You wanted to go to homec-coming with me?"

Bella's face turned red. I mean it was _bright_ red, it was way past a tomato color. Her cheeks were just blazing like non other, and it was cooking her too. "I uhm... I," Bella said looking hopelessly over at Rosalie and Alice.

"You- what?" Mike said confused.

"I-I-I," Bella said her eyes going wide and her heart pounding inside her chest, "I-."

**(A/N: Because I'm a bit demented and felt like quitting half way I decided to leave you with a cliffy type of thing. You may think this is very obvious, but you would be surprised by how wrong some of you are.)**

**(Another A/N: Sorry, that was weird. If you think this is short I promise you the next ones will get longer and I hope you enjoy the story, I appreciate that you people enjoy it and all I absolutely love the reviews and whoever j&b4eva is I would love for you to make me a youtube thing. Just like PM once you get the chance and I'll put the link on my page and everything. Thank you for reading all the way to the bottom; it's much appreciated.)**


	5. Homecoming Dance

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 4

--

_Previously…_

_"Well, I uhm... I was wondering if uhm maybe, you know..." Mike started nervously while making obscene hand gestures. "You wanted to go to homec-coming with me?"  
Bella's face turned red. I mean it was bright red; it was way past a tomato color. Her cheeks were just blazing like non other, and it was cooking her too. "I uhm... I," Bella said looking hopelessly over at Rosalie and Alice.  
"You- what?" Mike said confused.  
"I-I-I," Bella said her eyes going wide and her heart pounding inside her chest, "I-."_

"Say 'yes'!" mouthed Alice .

_If I say yes to Mike, Jacob won't be able to ask me. If he asks me… _"I'm sorry Mike, but I'm going with my friends ... I'm really sorry," Bella said.

"Oh well, that's cool too. Uhm, well see ya around," Mike said as he turned around and started to walk back to the other side of the room slowly and dejectedly.

"What the hell was that?!" Alice said dropping her mouth. Bella just shrugged and continued to eat her $1.50 pork tenderloin and washed potatoes.

"Help me out here Rose!" Alice said looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie blushed and giggled, "I'm kinda glad she said no. That was the cute guy in Language that I told you about last week. You know – with the blonde hair and the dreamy green eyes. I mean you just don't see that color anywhere."

"Then why don't you ask him before he gets away," Alice offered.

"Nah, its okay," said Rosalie.

"Chicken," smirked Bella.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked a bit taken aback.

"You heard her. Chicken!" Alice egged her on.

"I am not chicken! You can't even compare me to poultry. _Pfft_ – I'll show you," Rosalie said standing up with this wild look in her eyes. She's always been the one you wanted to dare because she never takes challenges lightly, and that's only half the fun. Next thing you know Rosalie is storming over to poor, unaware Mike Newton. She whips him around to face her; not knocking either of themselves down in the process. Rosalie took a deep breath than got up all in his face and said rather loudly, "WILL YOU GO TO HOMECOMING WITH ME?"

A bit taken aback Mike stood there, his eyes bulging and a wave of fear coming over him said, "Oh… uhm… well I."

Rosalie smiled sweetly and backed down a little. "Great! Call me sometime," Rosalie said putting her cell phone number in his hand. Rosalie pranced back over to Bella and Alice who at this point laughing hysterically at Rosalie's 'subtle' invitation.

"Bam! Who's the chicken now Bella?" Rosalie smirked sitting down at her seat.

"You scared the living shit out of that poor boy!" Bella laughed.

"Who cares? I got the answer I wanted – Yes!" Rosalie beamed.

"Whatever. Me and Alice can go as friends, right Ally?" Bella said turning to her other best friend.

"Uhm… Jasper is taking me," Alice said looking down. "But I can cancel if you want me to." Bella could tell by her voice that she's rather do anything thing than cancel so Bella sighed and said, "Don't do that! Go have fun – I'll find someone." _I hope._

"You are awesome!" Alice squealed hugging Bella right before a loud _moo_ came over the intercom.

**-x-**

Tonight was the long awaited for Homecoming Night and most people couldn't be happier. Some of those people included Rosalie, Alice , Jasper, and Mike Newton. But some people have a feeling of regret for not asking a certain someone to the dance (big red arrow points directly at Bella Swan) or for not picking the more expensive dress because they spent all of their allowance from last week on some nail polish (an even bigger purple arrow to match her dress points at Alice) or even for not asking that cute guy in science (an incredibly enormous arrow point down upon the one and only Rosalie Hale). At this point in time the was starting at forty-five minutes into it and Bella, Alice , and Jasper were making their way throw the double door to the gym.

"Wow! This place looks great," Alice said looking around. It wasn't a total lie, the party committee did a fairly decent job. It looks like there would be enough drinks to go around saying that the punch bowl probably held about 10 liters of spiked Kool-Aide. Black, red, and silver streamers dropped from the ceiling in a droopy fashion going from one side of the gym to the other. The normal white walls were covered with a collage of the latest movie posters and photos taken by the year book committee. Where there was not streamers hung lights that glowed different neon colors including: yellow, pink, orange, purple, white, blue, and green. The snacks were scrumptious looking over on the table practically all of them were covered in chocolate and if you didn't like chocolate (which I don't know how is possible) than there was a wide variety of chips off to the side.

"So do you," Jasper whispered sweetly in her ear as she giggled.

"Speaking of looking great has anyone seen Ja- I mean Rose?" Bella said catching herself at the last minute.

"She said she was still doing her hair and make-up a half hour ago. She was still getting ready for the ever so dashing Michael Newton. She should be here soon, but you know Rose always at least 20 minutes later than expected," Alice chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth," Bella said chuckling alound.

"Hey, how come you didn't say yes when he asked you?" Alice asked.

"I uhm, just didn't think he wsa cute. That's all," Bella said looking around for Jacob.

"Uh huh. Right," Alice said not convinced at all.

"Whatever. I'm getting something to drink," Bella said walking over to the ever lasting white table.

"Your crushing on someone, aren't you?!" Alice squealed following her.

"No, I'm no," Bella said grabbing one a cup of punch and sipped it nonchalantly.

"Tell me! Who is it? You _have_ to tell me, I mean c'mon we're friends!" Alice begged.

"It's no one forget it!" Bella said looking away.

"Fine! Jasper and I are going to dance!" Alice stomped away to go get Jasper. "Come on, we're dancing." She tugged at his hand.

"But I don't wanna," Jasper whined.

"I'll let you touch my ass, once," Alice negotiated.

"Twice."

"Fine," Alice said rolling her eyes. "Now come one."

Bella sighed at the site, if only Jacob would try to get a few butt gropings out of her she would be more than delighted. It would be a dream in the making; next thing you know they're holding hands and dancing at every school shindig (the principal's a bit old fashioned), then they are kissing in the halls and have PDA flowing everywhere. After they'd be looking at rings for vows that say they'll be together forever and will be at least worth six months pay check. In a few years they'll be out dress shopping for the perfect bridal wear and gifts. Soon enough they'll be married in a nice altar in the place my mother and father got married hoping to change their bad luck. They'll honeymoon in Rio , where that song by Duran Duran is based off of. Bella'll get preg-

"Hey Girlie, whatcha doing?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Honestly. Nothing," Bella said while giving her a hug.

"If you want I can hook you up with any boy of your choice," Rosalie waggled her eyebrows.

"Uhm, no thanks. I doubt he'll be into me."

"What are you talking about? Who wouldn't be into you?"  
"Uhm, half of the school."

"Doubtful."

"whatever. Where's Mike?"

"Uhm…" Rosalie said looking down, "I came without him."

"Why?"

"Because…" Rosalie looked back up, there were tears in her eyes. "He decided to go with Jessica instead."

"Oh my gosh! How awful, oh Rose you poor thing!" Bella said giving her a big hug. She hugged back tightly and I almost felt really bad for her. I mean she looked to die for with her little red dress that cut off barely below her ass, and there was even a little red bow in her hair that looked totally beautiful all swept up and a flowing motion. Bella now feeling a deep loathing for Mike Newton.

"Whatever, now I can put some moves on the cute guy from science," Rosalie sighed. "I'll see you later, I have to nab some ass." Bella smiled at her as she wandered to the other end of the room. Not wanting to be seen standing alone, she grabbed another red plastic cup and filled it with fruit punch from the bowl. She sighed again this time for forceful, she couldn't really comprehend the way guys' minds work. As Bella thought deeply on the subject none other than Jacob Black himself came over and grabbed a cup identical to hers and filled it semi-full with punch.

Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw him. Her heart leap and she tried to make her breathing under control. Noticing all of this Jake smirked and shoves her shoulder with his so that it looked 'friendly' and 'accidental'. From the shove Bella's cup got fumbled around as she attempted to remain balanced ended up spilling half of the tall glass onto her dress.

"Aaaah! My dress! Oh my God, you bastard," Bella yelled in frustration.

"Yes! I'm three for three tonight," Jacob laughed. With hearing that comment Bella looked around to see none other than Lauren and Vanessa also had huge stains on the front of dresses that probably cost over 500 dollars a piece.

"See ya around." he winked, then he walked away.

"Ugh!" Bella muttered dabbing at her dress with a napkin, hoping not to smear the stain. She tried not to watch as Jacob walked away, but she couldn't help herself. For a moment she looked at the muscles barely showing through his tux and she could think was: _God… he looks **so** hott in that tux._

**(A/N: Sorry it took sooo long to update, I'm trying to make it longer and all that jazz so it's takes longer to type, but that's no excuse. I'm also out of town until the beginning of August and than a few days later I'll go back to school. So yeah, I'll try to update my other stories though :DD)**


	6. Party of the Summer

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 5

- -

As we skip a few years later into the wonderful last days of junior year for the trio. Rosalie, Bella, and Alice could be found in the lunch room near one of the back tables. Nobody ever really sat back there so they were able to talk as loud as they want and lets face it – get as wild as they want.

"We're gonna be seniors! Yeah baby!" Alice shouted totally unnoticed by Bella who was not paying attention to Alice, but to the hunk at the other end of the room. Who's name just happens to be Jacob Black.

"Hello?? Belly? Earth to Isabella Swan." Alice waved her hand frantically in front of Bella's face.

"Oh. Uhm... yeah! It will be great," Bella said snapping out of it.

"You okay? Your kind of spacing out," Rosalie said a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just kind of hard to believe that I'm going to be at his high school for only one more year." _And I'll only get to see his face one more year..._

"I know! High school moves _so_ fast," Alice said enthusiastically.

"But we will totally keep in touch after high school, right?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Uhm, duh! I love you guys," Alice said surrounding the two in a group hug.

"Oh did you guys hear?" Rosalie said pulling away. She always had the keen ear for gossip; usually she was the go-to girl of the group.

"OoOoO! Hear what?" Alice was also a gossip fanatic and loved keeping the blog for school. Over half the school read it weekly.

Rosalie points at a girl across the room. She had long blonde hair and maybe C cups at most, she wore a white mini tee and black tennis skirt. The word bimbo came to mind, but Bella held it in as Rosie said, "That chick over there is named Lauren; a bit of a bitch if you ask me. But I heard that she was going to ask Jacob Black out. Of all people!"

"What?!" Bella's mouth and heart dropped.

Alice just laughed, "Are you serious? Is that chica on drugs or something?"

Bella attempts to hide her disappointment by laughing nervously, "WOW! Sh-She's got big problems.

"You've got that right!" Rosie laughed looking again at the girl and going into another round of laughing fits. Thankfully for Bella the loud _moo_ came over the intercom.

"See you ladies in a few!" Alice called leaving the lunch room.

"Love ya!" Rosalie shouted blowing kisses to Bella and Alice as she walked the opposite way to class.

**-x-**

Now it's after school and Bella was waiting at the front gates to their school. Believe it or not the school board finally raised enough money to get a gate surrounding the school because of a bake sale which Rosie and Alice sold over 1,000 dollars in baked goodies. I must add that Bella, being as klutzy as she is just decided to collect the cash at the register. Standing at the gate, she noticed Lauren walk out with a little hop in her step towards Jake who was happily chatting with Emmett and a few other jerks – I mean jocks by his motorcycle. Bella could feel her heart sink when she saw how Lauren snaked her arms around him. She couldn't help but feel the need to listen, so she casually stands closer, and thank God for Lauren having a loud mouth or she couldn't possibly hear to conversation. '_Please... __Please don't do what I think you're about to do...'_ she hoped.

"Hey Jakey cakey," Lauren says hugging him around the waste; causing Emmett and a few guys to hold in laughter.

"Hey Lauren, what's up?" He gave a little squeeze of her arm.

"Nothing, you look kinda hott today." Lauren said casually looking him up and down.

"Uhm, thanks... You too."

"I know! So do you wanna hang out this weekend? My parents are gonna be gone, so I'm throwing a party," Lauren invited him eagerly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there," Jake said.

Lauren gave him a flirty smile, "Awesome!"

By that point Bella walked away down the sidewalk to her house, without even glancing back. She didn't want to hear something that she'd knew she would regret later. Then out of nowhere Alice comes running up all out of breath and says catching her breath, "Phew! Oh my dear God. Why didn't you wait for us?"

"Oh, uhm... sorry. I forgot," Bella said lamely. Then Rosalie came running behind them and finally caught up muttering, "Damn it! Today was so the wrong day to wear stilettos."

"Come on girl. Hurry up," Alice laughed as she watched Rosalie trying to keep pace with those high heels on.

"Are you okay, Belly? You seem officially quiet," Alice commented ten minutes into the walk.

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries," Bella smiled reassuringly.

**-x-**

Now we move the scene into Bella's little bedroom where she's reading yet another round of Wuthering Heights on top of her bed that had little monkeys on the comforter. Breaking the silence of the room was the ring of a phone. It was Saturday and she was a little surprised when she saw Alice's caller ID on the phone.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hey Bella, it's me; Alice. That lady friend of Jacob Black's is having a par-tay tonight. Do you want to come?" Alice invited bouncing up and down.

_Oh my God! He's going to be there..._ "Oh yeah! Sure. Is Rosalie going to be there?"

"Yesh, I already called her. We'll all meet there in about two hours. Okay?"

"Gotcha. See you in a couple of hours," Bella said hanging up the phone. After she sets it on the stand she sits back on the bed for a second not sure of what to think of all this. Then realizing what's happening tonight she sprinted to her closet almost tripping over her book bag and knocking off some tacky knick-knacks to the floor. She opened up the sliding wooden door to her squished closet. Bella rifled through her clothes for a minute until she pulled that beautiful dress she wore to Homecoming Dance Freshman year. It still had a big stain on it; right in the place where her breast form into her stomach. The first thing that flashed in her mind was Jacob and she couldn't help, but smile. And soon the room became filled with happiness.

**-x-**

Later on in the night Bella was just arriving at the party which was only about twelve blocks from her house and yet she could hear the bass thumping all the way there. Once inside she instantly saw Rosalie and Alice laughing at some guy who was already drunk.

"Damn girl! You cleaned up night tonight," Alice commented. Bella thought so too, she saved up all her money from last her for this special dress. It clung to the right places and made her boobs look 3 times bigger, but that wasn't really saying much. She always hated the color black because it made her look like a dark blob, so she decided to buy the dress in light purple.

"You guys aren't so bad yourself," Bella giggled.

"Where's Mike? I hear he'd be here," Rosalie said looking frantically around the room with slanted eyes.

"Would you calm down? Geez. He's right over there," Alice said pointing in another room.

A certain tall Indian caught her eye; he wore a very soft looking shirt of the color light blue and black board shorts for the casual summer look. He'd let his hair grow a little longer this year; it touched the tip of his ears and the middle of his neck. She wondered what it would be like to run her hair through it. "Uhm... guys, I'm going to go over in the kitchen for a second."

"Okay, we'll be here," Alice called after her.

"_Pffft_. Talk for yourself, I'm gonna go make the jerk-face Michael Newton eat his heart out," Rosalie said about to walk off.

"You can do that from a distance. Just please stay with me until Jasper comes here," Alice pleaded grabbing her elbow.

Not noticing her friends discussion she walked into the kitchen slowly which was just thinning out a little. She didn't know what to do with Jacob Black in the room so she walked over to the snack bar that was set up on the island. Bella looked around the room for Jacob and she finally saw him sitting in a chair talking about something heated with Emmett. If it was possible he looked even better frustrated. Before she could be noticed by the two Lauren came prancing in wearing even less than she was at school; it's amazing how skanky some girls can look. She walked up to Jacob than sat in his lap, the front flap of her skirt flapped up showing a little big of her raw flesh. _Nasty._ Then out of nowhere she kisses him deeply on the lips obviously enjoying herself until she pulled away and said almost whispering, "Someone looks _extra_ hott tonight."

Bella couldn't tell if this was some twisted dream or reality, but it hit her hard. She blinked several times making sure what she saw was real. Next thing she felt besides depression was the coolness of a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Instinct immediately took over and she quickly darted for the front door passing Alice and Rosalie on the way out. Once in the front yard she kept running until she ran a block.

"Bella?!" Alice screamed trying to keep up with her. Rosalie was right beside her and whispered, "What happened?"


	7. Who knew Iguana shit smelled so bad?

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 6

- -

_Previously..._

_Bella looked around the room for Jacob and she finally saw him sitting in a chair talking about something heated with Emmett. If it was possible he looked even better frustrated. Before she could be noticed by the two, Lauren came prancing in wearing even less than she was at school; it's amazing how skanky some girls can look. She walked up to Jacob than sat in his lap, the front flap of her skirt flapped up showing a little big of her raw flesh. _Nasty_. Then out of nowhere she kisses him deeply on the lips obviously enjoying herself until she pulled away and said almost whispering, "Someone looks extra hott tonight."_

_Bella couldn't tell if this was some twisted dream or reality, but it hit her hard. She blinked several times making sure what she saw was real. Next thing she felt besides depression was the coolness of a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Instinct immediately took over and she quickly darted for the front door passing Alice and Rosalie on the way out. Once in the front yard she kept running until she ran a block._

_"Bella?!" Alice screamed trying to keep up with her. Rosalie was right beside her and whispered, "What happened?"_

_--_

"Bella.... Bella! Wait up girly! Please," Alice screamed trying to catch up with her.

Bella stopped running, wiped her tears quickly, and turned around to face her friends. "You guys, I gotta go. I have a curfew," Bella said wearily making up the first excuse she could think of.

"Since when?!" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah... we just got here," Alice complained.

"Since... since now!" Rosalie and Alice exchanged a look as Bella said goodbye quickly then darted off towards her house.

"I'm really worried about her, Alice. Ever since we started high school, Bella's been acting really weird," Rosalie said concerned.

"Well high school can change you, for better or for worse."

"She's our best friend, something could be seriously wrong. Like how quickly my temperature is dropping," Rosalie said slightly shivering.

"I think it has to do with a boy. I am pretty sure she has a crush on somebody, but I can never figure out who it is," Alice said starting walking back to the party.

"Why do you think she has a crush on somebody?" Rosalie asked rubbing her hands over her forearms, trying to keep warm.

"Why else would she turn down Mike Newton?"

"Because he's a jerk-en-heimer," Rosalie interrupted angrily. "Sorry." She added after seeing the look Alice shot her.

"As I was saying... it's not like there is anything particularly wrong with him." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Besides he's a little pig who should be turned into bacon."

"Enough with the insults, he's scum everybody gets it," Alice said throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"But your idea is genius. We should totally ask her about it," Rosalie suggested.

"I already tried. She won't admit that she's crushing on somebody," Alice whined.

"Damn! That is girl is as stubborn as a mule sometimes, you would think she'd like to talk about her love life," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"I know this is hard for you to grasp because you're obsessed with boys, but sometimes shy people, like Bella, don't like to talk about their love life or lack of in this case."

"haha, maybe both of us should try again later?" Rosalie suggested.

**-x-**

Summer comes and summer goes. Rosalie and Alice didn't really get around to asking Bella about her crushes. There was too much stuff going on like all of the mall days and sleep overs. Like one that they are having at Rosalie's house.

"Which one?" Rosalie asks picking up two outfits. The one in her right hand consisted of a plaid miniskirt with a tank top that made her look like Pamela Anderson. The other outfit in her left hand was a blue, V-neck T-shirt that brought out her eyes and her breast for that matter, with khaki shorts that covered about half of her thigh.

"I like that one," Alice said pointing to the outfit in her left hand.

"Really? I like this one better!" Rosalie shrugged tossing the one Alice liked aside.

Alice rolled her eyes, "How did I _not_ see that coming?"

"What are you going to wear tomorrow, Belly?" Rosalie asked putting the outfit against her while looking at the full length mirror in her room.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Honestly I haven't really thought about it that much," Bella said indifferently.

"Well you should! It's our senior year, you need to look fierce! You need to look scandalous! You need to look -"

"Sexy!" Rosalie yelled striking a pose. Bella and Alice burst out laughing at her interjection. Rosalie joined in on the account of it _was_ pretty funny.

"I like that one the best," Bella giggled.

"Me too!" Rosalie giggled back.

"Well, in that case I'd better go home and get my wardrobe organized. I gotta look hott for Jazzy tomorrow anyways," Alice said dreamily.

"Yeah, I'd better go too. See you ladies bright and early," Bella said hugging each of them goodbye.

**-x-**

The next day at school was packed. The new freshman were all busy chatting away with each other and giving those insincere 'I missed you over the summer' hugs when really they mean, 'if you get this close to me again I will call you a lesbian' or at least that was the case for most of the B-class preppy girls. But Alice, Bella, and Rosalie weren't all that sentimental and didn't really go all out because they saw each other the night before.

Rosalie was wearing the little plaid shirt and slinky tank top today and Alice dressed a little less skanky, to be frank. She had white shorts that went down to her knees, which was held up by a light blue belt with little jewels bedazzled onto them. Her shirt was a light green color, just because it was her shirt ever and she loves the color. Even though their clothing was a _tad bit_ small and revealing it didn't even compare to Lauren's. Bella saw her walking slightly behind Jacob to the halls. She was a wearing royal blue bootee shorts with a white t-shirt that she took the extra fabric and made it into a ponytail in the back; revealing two new belly button piercing she got over the summer. Bella became instantly happier when she saw that they weren't talking to each other or even holding hands. Their iciness toward one and other was totally noticeable, she couldn't be more ecstatic as she thought, _Oh my gosh! Maybe they broke up..._

"Guys! Guess what?" Rosalie asked smiling big. "We have a class together, unfortunately it is English. _But _we have it for first period!"

"Oh really? That's awesome!" Alice said jumping up and down giddily. At that moment the bell made a loud _moo_, signaling five minutes until first period starts_. _The newfound seniors found themselves giggling at some freshmans' bewildered looks and spastic reactions.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie then loped to class, barely making it in before a second moo came over the intercom.

"Hello students and hopefullly future grads, I am Mrs. Frank. Please don't take your seats just yet. Make sure you look at the chart I assigned for the class. Now go on and find your seats. That includes you _Eric_," Mrs. Frank add snidely remembering the trouble maker from last year. Like everyone else, Bella got up from her seat by Rosalie and Alice to check out the chart.

Walking past Mrs. Frank's desk, Bella got a whiff of her bodily odor. She felt instantly nauseated and was about ready to throw up what little she ahd for breakfast.

"Since when does she teach our grade?" Alice whispered angrily.

"I don't know," Bella replied. Then she turned to Rose and whispered, "You're right. She _does_ smell like Iguana shit."

"I don't mess around when it comes to body odor," Rosalie said looking disgustingly at Mrs. Frank.

Alice walked past them and went up to the crowded chart on the wall. It was a painfully boring white with a light yellow ink that the names were written in. She squinted to see the names then turned to the girls with a smile on her face, "I'm like right next to Rosie! But uhm, Bella is on like the other side of the room." The smile kind of faded as Bella moved past Alice to get a look at the chart.

_I wonder who sits near me_... She searched the chart until she found herself. Her mouth dropped open when she looked at who she was sitting by, and she felt her heart hitch. _…it can't be!_

**(A/N: So.... yeah.. I kind of uploaded faster. I'm trying hard I swear. I put my other story, _All My Love_, on hold and I'll pick it up again once I finished like the tenth chapter or so... but anywho. I swear I'm trying to update faster. I even got in under a month, actually 3 weeks. I'm not a one to brag... :DD"**


	8. Seating Arrangements

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 7

- -

_Previously..._

_**I wonder who sits near me...** She searched the chart until she found herself. Her mouth dropped open when she looked at who she was sitting by, and she felt her heart hitch.** …it can't be!**_

-

_Holy shit. He's in this class? And he sits next to me!!_

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked looking at her.

"Oh yeah, I am so fine," Bella said reassuring her friend.

"Who's sitting next to you?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Oh, it's-" Bella sighed as Rosalie gave a shrill scream after Bella finished her sentence. "HE's in_ this _class?! That's it girlies, we need a schedule change, pronto."

"Belly, ask Mrs. Frank if you can sit somewhere else. Hopefully she will understand," Alice suggested, feeling great remorse and pity for her friend.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll live and besides I would rather not like to go back into her forest of stink."

"Are you sure? He's probably going to bug you more than freshman year. It's an hour, just you two, in the back corner of the room," Alice said a little concerned.

Bella tried not to smile at the idea, "It's okay you guys, I'll just ignore him." Then Mrs. Frank tapped a long pointing stick on her desk impatiently and said, "Please take your seats girls." They all rolled their eyes and sauntered off towards their seats. Bella had to walk by Mrs. Frank's desk to get to her seat and instantly felt sick from the BO, and covered her nose causally (if there is such a thing) and walked to her seat in the back where she sat down.

Then the _Moo_ came over the intercom just as Jacob Black waltzed into the classroom. "Jacob, please try to arrive earlier tomorrow," Mrs. Frank said impatiently. Ignoring her, Jacob walked over to Emmett where they do the same shake from freshman year that anyone with a second grade education could duplice, and then he sits down behind him.

"Jacob, that's not your seat," Mrs. Frank says turning her back from the board revealing small sweat stains on her rather large sides. "Then where is it?" he asked looking around the room.

"You are...," Mrs. Frank said looking at the seating chart, "right next to Isabella Swan." The class turned to face Bella and she could soon feel her cheeks burn with all the attention.

"Who the hell is Isabella Swan?" Jacob asked looking around the classroom. Mrs. Frank sighed, "Isabella, please raise your hand."

Embarrassed, Bella rolled her eyes to play it off like it was nothing then put her hand in the air. Jacob looked directly at her and groaned. _This should be fun..._

He walked over and sat down in the seat next to hers grudgingly and practically threw his books on the floor. The noised ricocheted off of the heavily plastered walls. '_Someone needs anger management._' she thought turning back to Mrs. Frank who was starting to teach the lesson.

About halfway into class Jacob turns to face Bella and took a good look at her and asked, "Hey, weren't you the girl I used to pick on in the ninth grade?"

"Uhm... yeah," she replied trying not to make eye contact because who knows what she might send his way.

"Good times... Good times," Jacob said sighing, sitting back in his seat and putting his hands on the back of his neck; looking completely at ease.

"Yeah, whatever," Bella said while her face turned bright red remembering how he would give her so much attention and couldn't even recognize her name. Granted Mrs. Frank did use her whole name, but none the less he could have pieced it together.

"Why is your face so red?" Apparently he didn't stop looking. ( XD )

"I uhm, just ran 10 miles," Bella said lying and turning even redder. It would have been so much easier to say it was hotter than Haites in here, but we all know Bella likes the more difficult or unatainable circumstances

"School started over an hour ago, why is your face still red?" He asked giving her a closer inspection.

"I uhm, finished running a few minutes ago..."

"You ran right in the middle of first period, you must be pretty fast because I'm sure you didn't get out of your seat." Now he was just getting cocky.

"Uhm, yeah... I am- err did," she said fairly non convincingly.

"Uh-huh sure," he said looking at her once before paying attention to Mrs. Frank and muttered, "You're weird."

_Smooth move Bella..._

**(A/N: I'm getting my lazy butt into gear and I know it's a tad bit shorter than it usually is, but I am certainly working on it. Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites; they mean a lot. :DD)**


	9. I am not doing this myself!

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 8

- -

Later that same day at lunch there was a slight tension that surrounded the table consisting of Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. A period had passed since the first period language class and yet Rosalie and Alice would not let up.

"I feel sorry for Bella. She has to sit next to such a meanie," Alice cooed to Rosalie even though Bella was sitting to her left.

"Tell us, what is it like to sit next to a butt face?" Rosalie asked turning to Bella.

Bella gulped and said a little shakily, "Uhm... honestly he didn't bother me that much today."

"Yeah today maybe, but what about tomorrow? And the day after that?" Rosalie pointed out.

"Look, just ask Mrs. Frank for a seat change and-"

"NO GUYS! I mean... it's okay. Really," Sharpay burst out, interrupting her. Rosalie and Alice turned to each other at her outburst and gave a confused look then shook it off; must be PMS.

**-x-**

A few weeks later nothing much had really pasted, Jacob was a little bit low key, but did a little knit picking here and there. Alice and Jasper had their third major fight since they first got together freshman year. It was about something as petty as Alice's eye color, but oh well some guys just don't get like the smokey grey color. Rosalie was still single and whatnot, although she still does despise Mike Newton and his girlfriend, Jessica. Talking about single...

Mrs. Frank greeted the classroom full of anxious seniors after the morning announcements ended, "Good morning class. As I told you last week, today we will begin working on a project." Simultaneously the class groaned, but through the midst of their lugubriousness you could hear Jacob Black from the back of the room yelling jokingly, "YEAH! Projects! Alright!!"

To everyone's dismay Mrs. Frank looked right at Jacob with a huge smile on her bland face, "That's the spirit I want to see around here! Jacob, you get twenty extra credit points!"

"I love projects too, Mrs. Frank, can I have extra points?" Corbin shouted. _Does the madness never end?_

Mrs. Frank ignored his outburst, " You will be working with the person next to you." Bella's heart took flight right then, "on a very accommodating project that will be worth seventy percent of your grade." Mrs. Frank got up with a stack of paper, presumably the project information. "You can go ahead and talk to your partner about what you guys are going to do," Mrs. Frank said setting the paper down on Bella's desk.

Jacob, after spotting the paper, grabs it quickly and gave it a spry view-over. "What the hell?!" he said exasperated. Mrs. Frank turned to Jacob, "Watch the language."

"Yeah Jake, watch the language," Emmett retorted from the middle of the room.

Jacob set the paper down on his too small desk and snarled, "Shut the fu- I mean... be quiet Emmett or I might just tell Rosalie how much you like her." Rosalie and Alice turned around, with their chins almost touching the ground. Certainly she couldn't like him back if that was the case. '_Emmett and Rosalie? How absurd,_' Bella thought mindlessly as she grabbed the paper from Jacob's desk so she could take a gander at it.

Jacob turned to Bella and gave her the look of death, "I was still looking at that." Then he snatched it out of her hands before she had the chance to hand it back. Bella sighed and gave a pity-me look to Alice and Rosalie who were whispering in hushed tones, more than likely about Emmett who was sulking at his desk.

"I'm done," Jacob announced as he threw the paper at her in a wad. Bella let out another exasperated sigh as she uncrumpled it. She looked at the paper and mindlessly read allowed, "Romeo and Juliet?"

"Looks like it," Jacob said as he wadded up some loose leaf paper.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Bella asked him.

"I don't care," he said picking up one of the paper balls and chucking it at Emmett's head. Emmett's hand flew to the spot where the ball hit him on the head and asked loudly, "What the fuck Jacob?!"

"Watch the language Emmett!" Mrs. Frank wailed from the front of the room.

Jacob laughed robustly and muttered to himself, "Revenge is sweet."

_Ugh. I refuse to do this by myself. Just tell him that he contribute to this dumb project. He cannot and will not slack off... Stand up for yourself, you can do it._

Bella took a deep breath, "Jacob...?" Jacob, not noticing her call his name, kept laughing his ass off as Emmett cussed him out quietly.

"Jacob!" Bella said loude, finally getting his attention.

"What?" Jacob asked turning to her rather annoyed. _You can do it. Just say it..._

Then the words squeaked out of her mouth nervously, "You... you have to help me do this. I refuse to do it all by myself."

"Well that's unfortunate for you. I could care less what I get on this thing. Besides I have twenty extra credit points," Jacob gloated.

"Well you know what?!" Bella asked. She was angry and fed with this 6'5 gorgeous, hunk of teenage thoughts and testosterone pushing her around like a rag doll. "I do."

"That's great. Have fun doing the project, _nerd._"

If there is one thing Isabella Swan is not- it's a nerd, she may dress funny and have the ratty brown hair of a social outcast standards, but she is not a studying machine nor a straight A student. Furious with his accusations and stereotypical-ness she stood up and explained in a clear, loud voice, "NO! I _refuse_ to do this project with your help! I have a _life_, and I don't have time to do the work for you! You are going to help me, instead of throwing wadded up paper balls at Emmett." She then grabbed a paper ball on his desk and hurled it at his face, "Are we clear?"

All eyes were on them and Mrs. Frank, noticing the extreme silence, scolded, "Isabella Swan, please sit down and calm yourself. This is not the time to yell at Mr. Black." Bella did not leave her vision from Jacob as she sat down and crossed her arms in a defiant way. She breathed deeply and turned away from Jacob as if she could not stand the sight of him any longer (if at all possible).

And all that Jacob Black could do for the first time in his life was sit there speechless.

**(A/N: Okay so I finally got one up. Yay! So I am in the middle of the next chapter for All My Love, but for those of you that also like that story, I'm having a writers block but I perservering and pushing my way through. Thanks for all the reviews, I wanna see if this story can get 100 before chapter 10. 8D)**


	10. Jacob Black likes 'em fiesty

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 9

- -

_Previously..._

_All eyes were on them and Mrs. Frank noticing the extreme silence, "Isabella Swan, please sit down and calm yourself. This is not the time to yell at Mr. Black." Bella did not leave her vision from Jacob as she sat down and crossed her arms in a defiant way. She breathed deeply and turned away from Jacob as if she could not stand the sight of him any longer._

_And all that Jacob Black could do for the first time in his life was sit there, speechless._

_-_

Alice looked at the scene with Bella with her arms crossed, not looking at Jacob while he gaped at her, shocked by her outburst. "Well," she said turning back to Rosalie, "she was bound to crack sometime."

"I don't know what that girl is going to do," Rosalie muttered glancing one more time at the scene.

Troy sat there in the back of the room, still silent as he gazed at the brunette girl he recently had thought nothing of. He turned away, not being able to process that _she_ was the one to yell at him. She's usually so quiet and kept to herself – what happened?

Bella, still quietly fuming grabbed the paper off of his desk once again and turned her desk away from his and began reading it. Jacob looked up after hearing the scraping of the desk, and saw what she was doing. He smirked and moved his desk closer to hers. Bella looked up from the assignment and saw Jacob Black looking right at her with those dark, puppy-dog eyes. Her heart went to to major freak out mode and thought it was going to burst through her chest. She looked back down at the paper, but couldn't concentrate on it because she could feel his eyes scanning her heavily.

She looked back up at him and said icily, "Get away … from me." She then picked up the paper and put it in front of her face so Jacob can't look at her.

Jacob's smirked deepened and he said smoothly, "I didn't know you had a feisty side, Beckah."

Bella replied stiffly with the paper still in front of her face, "My is is Bella, you cretin."

"Ooh. Ouch … that hurts," he said softly as he lowered the paper from her face, and looked into her eyes.

"Stop talking to me … j-just go away." She raised the paper to stop all connection with his eyes.

"Your face is red," he observed, "did you run another ten miles?" Bella's blush deepened and she thought, '_Crap, he knows I'm blushing..._'

"N-No. I mean… uhm... just go away!" Bella stuttered and shuffled a little more to the left, away from him.

"I can't, I'm your partner. We have to work on the project, _together_," Jacob said leaning closer to her. She could smell his woodsy cologne, and almost gave in, but immediately shot back, "Oh really?! Well, a minute ago you didn't give a damn about this project!"

"That as before I saw your… wild side."

"I don't have a 'wild' side. You're just an egotistical half-wit."

"Does egotistical mean well proportioned? Because if so, you are _so_ right." Then he spread his legs wide to release a rather long bump that had to be his penis.

"No," she said not even tempted to look because she was becoming so agrivated, "it means self-centered. Which in case you didn't know, is a _bad_ thing."

Jacob smirked, brushing off her insult and asked, "How come I haven't seen you around school more?"

"Because you're too busy pushing other people around to notice anyone then yourself," Bella countered.

"That's not true."

"_Pffft!_ You couldn't last a single day without putting someone down," Bella challenged. Jacob moved his desk closer to hers to the point where they were touching. He takes her chin and lifts it up so that they're looking eye-to-eye. Jacob then moved his face a little closer to hers and whispered, "You wanna bet, Bella. See, I can remember names." She looked at him nervously, she'd never had her face that close to anyone else's before that wasn't a relative. She then looked away and said semi-convincingly, "I don't want to be with you. So just get lost."

A loud _moo_ came over the intercom and Jacob back away a little bit, a smirk plastered on his lips, "That's alright I like 'em feisty." And he collected his stuff and left the classroom after giving her a sly smile and winked lazily. Bella watched him leave the room, her face burning with embarrassment all the while.

"Whoa! Your face is like bright red," Alice pointed out as she and Rosalie walked over to her. Bella lifted a hand to her face, and felt it was on fire. _This is what happens when Jacob Black gets too close. Damn boys and their powers to make us blush...._

Rosalie giggled as Bella put the paper in front of her face, "Why is your face so red? Huh? HUH??"

"She likes a guy in this class. There's no doubt about it," Alice sing-songed while Bella buried her face deeper behind the paper.

"Guys, I don't like anyone, okay?" She said, muffled, from behind the paper.

"You are lying, Isabella Swan! I just know it!" Rosalie shouted pointing a manicured finger accusingly at her.

"Don't try to hide it. You LIKE someone! Come one tells us," Alice poked her trying to pry the information out of Bella.

Bella sighed and put the paper down, "I'm not telling you two anything."

"Ahh! Who is it?!" Rosalie shouted as some unsuspecting freshman entered the classroom and jumped a little before scurrying to their seats. Bella ignored Rosalie's outburst and walked out of the classroom with her supplies for next period.

"Then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way, Rosie," Alice said as Bella fled the scene.

Rosalie smiled, "That's okay. The hard way's more fun."


	11. Interview time

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 10

--

So that day after school Alice and Rosalie were talking on the phone to devise a plan to find Bella's dream guy.

"Okay, so we know that Bella likes someone in the school; more than likely in our language class," Alice said, stating the facts.

"That's probably why she's been acting weird all this time. She must have liked this person for a while," Rosalie concluded.

"What are we going to do about it?" Alice asked.

"Omigod! I have the best idea!!" Rosalie exclaimed giddily.

"OoOoO! Tell me!" Alice squealed.

"Alright, we need to find the guy that's a perfect match for Bella, right?" Rosalie started.

"Well, yeah..."

"So we'll interview Bells then every guy in our language class, and eventually we'll find a match! Kinda like those quizzes in _Seventeen_ or _Teen Vogue_. Then when we find the guy that best matches up we'll ask her if she likes him, and if she shows the symptoms she usally does..."

"We'll have a winner!" Alice said then made buzzing noises like the ones on game shows after a contestant has won something. Alice laughed then continued, "Rosalie, you're a freaking genius!"

"And we can already elimate two guys."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Mike Newton and Jacob Black, DUH!"

"Sorry, blonde moment," Alice said with a chuckle.

"I have those all the time!"

**-x-**

With their plan in mind Alice had invited Rosalie and Bella over to her house. They were in Alice's small bedroom that only had a few posters tacked on the wall along with a cluster of photos of them, and of course a lot of just her and Jasper. The girls were hard at work answering an assortment of quizzes when Bella whined:

"Ugh! Another personality quiz? These magazines are so stupid anyways... Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we've got nothing else to do," Alice said blandly.

"And they're fun!" Rosalie added.

Bella sighed and began to fill out another one, "Whatever..."

A few minutes later Rosalie looked over at Alice, clapped her hands, and said giddily, "Okay, interview time!"

"What?" Bella asked a little scared.

"In this issue of _Seventeen_ it says, I quote, "In order to have and keep a strong bond with your friends, you should interview them every once in a while to keep your information in check." See?" Alice said flashing a random article in Bella's face.

"Where does it say-?" Bella asked trying to find the information.

"Uhm, no time!" Alice claimed before throwing the magazine over her shoulder quickly so it landed in the mountain of a pile on the other side of the room. "We've got to hurry before my mom has dinner on the table and asks you to leave. She believes in her 'Only family at the table' policy heavily."

"Alright. Question numero uno is for Bella," Rosalie announced.

Bella rolled her eyes before responding, "C'mon guys this is so stupid."

Rosalie ignored Bella and read from the magazine, "What kind of hair color do you like more- blonde or brunette?"

"Brunette.... I guess," Bella answered thinking of Jacob and smiled a little.

"OoOoO! How about a guy who's more laid back or action packed?" Rosalie continued.

"Action most definately; someone who can keep me on my toes," Bella answered.

"And what do you notice first - face, body, or personality?" Rosalie read aloud.

"Seriously Rose, can't we ju-"

"Just answer the damn question!" Alice said cutting off Bella. They both shot their heads in Alice's direction, and she instantly cringed. Alice then recoiled and said, "Err- I mean... what is your answer, Bells?"

Bella took a moment to think. _Okay I can't say face or body because that would be a dead give away that I like Jacob. I mean he's definately fit in the physical department; with his ripped muscles and flat tummy. And I think it's obvious how flawless his face is, why else would Lauren attack it as vigorously as she did... bitch._

"Personality. Uhm, I guess," Bella responded. _Yep, that'll throw 'em off...._

"Perfect! I mean... Ally!- You're next girllly!" Rosalie said turning to her other best friend. Bella just shook her head at her friends and began to quiz each other over the latest _Cosmopolitain_.

**-x-**

The next day in Language class Mrs. Frank stood infront of the class room as the students tittered until the _moo_ came over the intercome. Once silence was ensured she then started her speil:

"For today, you and your partner will work out what you're going to be donig over the weekend with your project. The project is due when you get back, and _expect_ it to be completely done be the time this period begins."

"What the fuck?!" Emmett called out, clearly alarmed by the news.

"Emmett, please watch your language," Mrs. Frank scolded.

"Yeah Emmett, watch your tongue. I'm trying to learn all of this wonderful information that Mrs. Frank is trying to program into our brains so we can all have a successful, fulfilled life," Jacob announced from the back of the room with a smirk. _Suck up._

"Bullshit," someone called out then coughed.

Mrs. Frank shot them a warning look then said, "Good for you Jacob, but mind your own business next time."

"OoOoO!" Most of the class chided including Alice and Rosalie, but was shushed by Mrs. Frank yelling, "Alright! Alright! Get to work!" With that everyone got into their groups and were set up within a few minutes. Jacob scooted his desk a tad bit closer to Bella's with no reaction from her.

"So..." He said bobbing his head while playing a random rhythm on his desk with this pencil, "What's up?" Bella ignored him and got out a piece of paper.

"Sheesh, what's your problem?- PMS?" Jacob asked tauntingly. Bella said nothing and Jacob let out a breath and kept playing with his pencil. A few moments later the pencil slipped out of his grasp and end up hitting Bella right in the middle of the face; not the pointy end, thank god.

Bella's face boiled red with anger and she said with clenched teeth, "Right now - You!" Jacob cringed as she took the pencil off of her desk and threw it right at his face. Bella huffed, only a teensy bit satisfied, before going back to work.

Jacob was quiet for a moment, before letting out a strangled sigh. Who knew working with the timid Isabella Swan would be so hard? Definatley not him. He ran a hand through his cropped hair and asked, "What are we going to do about the project over the weekend?"

Bella sighed, but didn't look at him as she said, "I'm not quite sure."

"Why don't you come over to my place so we can work on it?" Jacob offered.

For the first time Bella looked up at him and said with venom dripping from the words, "I'd rather not."

"Why is that?" Jacob asked a bit taken back. I mean, what girl wouldn't want to go over to his house?

"Because I would be the only one working, and I can do that from the comfort of my own home," Bella spat.

"I promise I'll work with you," Jacob pleaded.

Bella turned away and sighed, "That's not good enough, Jake. I know you don't even want to work on the project, and you couldn't care less about it. I need a good grade on this if I want to pass this class and get into college. So it particulary escapes me as to why you would even want to bother working on it during your free time instead of giving Mike a wedgy or taking kindergartener's lunch money with Emmett."

Jacob shrugged and smiled at her accusations. "Maybe I want to get to know my partner a little better."

It took some control, but Bella didn't laugh at that outragous statement. _Say something smart in return. Try not to burst..._ "Nice try," Bella scoffed as she controlled her demeanor.

"Hey, how come your face isn't getting all red?" Jacob asked suspiciously with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Bella turned away from him and said quietly, "Just bother someone else, please."

"Come on Bella, don't be like that," Jacob pleaded. He reached out for her arm and continued, "Please just this once, trust me. I promise if you come over that I _will_ work on the project with you. Pinky swear." Then he stuck out his pinky with one hand while the other rested on her forearm.

_Do it, Bella! He wants to hang out with you, ya doof! And he's touching your arm!! Just do it already!_ She took a deep breath and hooked her pinky with his, "Fine. What time?"

Jacob just smiled.

**-x-**

While Jacob and Bella began to plan their little visit for the project, Alice and Rosalie were devising a plan and began making posters for their big idea. A secret group that would attract anyone with a male bone in their body and a pair of yearning lips. They put on the posters to meet in the classroom right across the hall from Mr. Pincelli that no one ever used. This meant easy access, and not having to worry if any adults would sneak in on them.

"Alright, so we all brought you here for a very important," Alice addressed the hoard of guys standing before her and Rosalie.

"We assume that our friend has a crush on one of you-"

"Is she hot?!" somebody from the back of the room shouted causing many to woot and cheer at the comment.

"Of course! She is _my _friend," Rosalie said before flipping her hair. "Anyways... we need to find out who it is."

"So we're going to interview each and everyone of you, and whoever matches up with her best is the one we need!" Alice finished.

"What the hell? I thought this was the macking club!" Tyler shouted from the front.

"Yeah! I joined to get some action!" his dopey friend rang and they high-fived laughing.

Rosalie sighed, "_After _the interview, boys."

During the interview things were going fairly smoothly, but definately not as planned. Rosalie and Alice divided the group in two and interviewed a series of questions that would hopefully match them up with Bella.

"What is your favorite food?" Rosalie asked a boy in a graphic shirt and jeans with floppy dark hair that was covered with a beanie.

"Uhm... pass?" He answered obviously discomforted by the question.

In the next line over Alice was questioning Tyler. "How many times do you shower in a week?"

Tyler stopped and said, "Wait... in a week?"

"Yeah..." Alice said confused. What was so complicated with that?

"How about in a month?" Tyler suggested.

Alice gripped her nose, horrified, "Oh gross! Next!"

"What is your idea of a romantic date?" Rosalie asked Tyler's gooney friend.

"That's easy! We go to a BMX rally where the girl will pay for the ticket and consessions," he said smiling.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "Next." Just then none other than Emmett himself sat down.

"'Sup?" He asked giving her a nod.

Rosalie ignored him and asked, "What's your favorite food?"

"Chinese," he answered.

"Woah, that's mine too. I absolutely _love _Panda Express's orange chicken," Rosalie cooed.

"Yeah, it's alright. I prefer egg rolls though," Emmett shrugged.

"So, uhm, what's your idea of a romantic date?" Rosalie asked a bit uncomfortable about them having something in common.

"Anything, as long as it's with you," he responded with the cutest grin.

Rosalie, only charmed a little, called, "NEXT!"

"Here," he smiled and handed her a piece of paper winking, then walked over to the other guys.

'**I O U one snog'** it read, and Rosalie blushed lightly as the next guy sat down.

**-x-**

After all of the interviews were done Alice and Rosalie gathered the guys again into the seats. "Alright guys, we're done. You may go," Alice announced.

"Where's our kiss?" Tyler asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Uhm ew! There is no way in hell I'm kissing you!" Rosalie exclaimed mortified.

"But you said that-"

"Yeah, well you guys were screwed over. Now get lost, freaks!" Rosalie demanded.

"That's what I get for being nice!" Some guy roared as he left.

A few minutes later Alice left the room to go get a snack and Rosalie was cleaning up the debrie. "You sure you can't give one guy a kiss?" a deep voice boomed from behind her. Rosalie, knowing how to defend herself, tightened before turning around and shoving her palm into the mystery man's nose; more than likely breaking it.

The guy groaned and fell on his butt. "Omigod!" Rosalie whispered seeing who he was. "Emmett, are you okay?"

"Yeah. But damn!" He said touching his already puffy nose. "You can hit for a valley girl!"

"I grew up with my older brother and his rough friends, I know how to defend myself," Rosalie explained crouching down to his level.

"Is it bad?" He asked her. Rosalie looked it over carefully while she cradled his head. Then to check out the pain factor she touched it - he cringed.

"Well, it could certainly be better, but you might want to see a doctor or the nurse just in case," Rosalie said studying the bruise that would soon form.

"Ya know, you can use that whenever you want," Emmett said gently, refering to the IOU.

"Yeah, I do," Rosalie replied with the same tone.

"Uhm, what are you guys doin'?" Alice asked in the door way a little freaked out to see Rosalie and Emmett on the ground with her hands on his face, and thier lips mere inches apart.

"Nothing, I just fell on a fist," Emmett said standing up then offering Rosalie his hand. "Isn't that right, Rose?"

"Yeah," she said numbly before grabbing his outstretched hand.

"Right, let's go Rosie," Alice said coming over and pulling her away.

"Damn," Emmett muttered after Rosalie and Alice left the room.

**-x-**

Alice pushed Rosalie into the car and started to drive towards Rosalie's house.

"What the hell was that?" Alice screamed at Rosalie, trying to be heard over the roar of the car in front of them.

"What was what?" Rosalie asked innocently.

"You and Emmett. What's up with that?"

"Nothing, he surprised me and I broke his nose. So I was just checking it out," Rosalie shrugged.

"I hope so. You better watch out for that boy, Rosie. Lord knows he's trouble," Alice warned before parking her car in Rosalie's driveway.

"I will. Thanks Alice for having my back," she said before hugging her friend.

"No problem... Now let's work on Bella's."

They entered the house, shouting a greeting to Rosalie's parents before scattering into her room. They shut the door and grabbed out the papers of each boy. They then took their stacks and analyzed each one carefully. About an hour and a half later Alice said exasperated, "Well. Rosalie, there aren't a whole lot of options here."

"No shit." Rosalie said giving her a look. "But who would you say matched up with her?"

"Well," Alice started, "if I thought it was anyone it would be-"

**(A/N: So I left you a little cliff hanger. Who do think it'll be? Well, I'll update some other stuff hopefully before school starts again. I'm trying to pick up All My Love again and start writing those chapters faster :)), but until then I'll just enjoy Florida while I can :D)**


	12. Accusations and Declarations

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 11

- -

_Previously..._

_They entered the house, shouting a greeting to Rosalie's parents before scattering into her room. They shut the door and grabbed out the papers of each boy. They then took their stacks and analyzed each one carefully. About an hour and a half later Alice said exasperated, "Well. Rosalie, there aren't a whole lot of options here."_

_"No shit." Rosalie said giving her a look. "But who would you say matched up with her?"_

_"Well," Alice started, "if I thought it was anyone it would be-"_

- -

"Well," Alice started, "if I thought it was anyone it would be... none of these guys. None of them match!"

"Maybe she doesn't have a crush on anyone in our english class?" Rosalie suggested with a shrug.

"But she was blushing _major_ that day. It has to _someone_," Alice reasoned.

Rosalie was silent for a moment then an idea came to her and her well made-up eyes grew big. "Oh my God... What if she really is a-"

"No way! Bella is not a lezbo. I just know it! She would tell us if she really was," Alice cut her off with a shout.

"Well, she's not exactly open about her feelings with us – let alone her love life. Maybe she's too embarrassed to tell us," Rosalie pointed out.

"But it can't be. She has all those magazines with cute guys plastered on practically every page," Alice said with a little joy, remembering looking at all those guys from one time or another. But her little fantasy about Robert Pattinson was soon interrupted by Rosalie's voice speaking out. "She might have them to seem like she wasn't gay, though."

Alice let out a sigh. "Fine. We'll talk to her about it tomorrow after school."

The next day during english class everyone was idly at work. Some groups were slacking off and building mountains out of paper clippings while others were hard at work to get a more than decent grade; most of those kids need it badly. Although there were a few stand-outs like Bella who seemed to ace almost every class she was in. Well, besides gym anyways... (Do I need to remind you of freshman year?)

Jacob Black looked up from his textbook to see the brunette beside him. He sensed she was getting real focused on her work and decided to break her concentration. So he scooted a little closer, smirked, and said coyly, "I'm looking forward to this weekend."

Bella didn't bother to look at him. She merely rolled her eyes and responded, "I'm sure you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bella sighed. "Never mind, simple minded people like you wouldn't get it."

Jacob, not quite sure of what to say, decided to go with a little gamble. "Your face is getting kind of red again."

Bella quickly buried her face in the work. "Wow, don't care," she said turning a light shade of pink from the mention of her blushing.

"Then why are you trying to cover your face?" He asked with a smirk.

"Would you please leave me alone? Seriously," Bella said with some annoyance showing from her usually calm voice.

"I don't know," Jacob Black said, leaning back in his chair with his well-known smirk plastered on his face, "I can feel your attraction to me with how your cheeks start flaming whenever I come along, and I'm pretty sure it'd kill you if I wasn't here."

"I don't blush just whenever you're around," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure Bella. You know you work that blush for me," he responded with a wink.

Bella turned to a shade of red and said stricken, "Can we drop it please and get to work on this thing?" Jacob, noticing Bella's bright red face, chuckled and turned back to his desk, incredibly content with his work. Although when the bell ring he couldn't help but take one last look at her before she left, and felt utterly confused as to why.

**-x-**

Later that day as the girls were walking home Bella strode silently in between them. Rosalie and Alice had been reciting all night what to say to their friend about her sexuality and had finally thought of the right words to say – they even came up with a signal. A moment later Alice swung her head around casually to look at Rosalie, to which she replied with crossed eyes and her tongue sticking out.

Alice sighed, realizing what she was about to do, and spoke a little shakily at first, "Uhm... Bella? Rosalie and I have been meaning to ask you something..."

"Alright. What is it?" Bella asked unconcerned.

"Well, Ally and I figured you have a crush on someone..." Rosalie said with a little shrug.

Bella turned cold, her face paling. _It's okay, Bella. It's not a big deal. It's just that your friends know about the biggest obsess- no, crush of your life. This can't go wrong. Can it?..._

"Guys, I don't have a crush on-" Bella stated, but with quickly interrupted with:

"Damn it! Yes you do Bella! Stop lying to our faces and sneaking around our backs! I absolutely HATE it when you hide stuff like this from us because _obviously_ you don't trust us enough to tell us who you might want to go out with! We even agreed to be honest with each other before high school, remember?" Alice sucked in a big breath to say more, but Rosalie quickly overlapped her.

"We just want you to know you're crushing on Bella, that's all. We won't judge you, no matter what," Rosalie said following their script.

"That's just it. I know you guys will judge me!" Bella said with exasperation. I mean it was Jacob Black, the guy they've hated since the dawn of time, and look – their best friend is in total like, if not love, with him. They'd think she betrayed them.

"So you admit it?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Admit what?" Bella asked.

"You admit that you like somebody?" Rosalie clarified.

Bella sighed, "Yes, I'll admit it. I like someone, happy?"

Rosalie squealed, "Can we ask you whom this person may be?"

"No, because you guys won't be my friends anymore if I told you," Bella said hanging her at the idea.

"Bella I know the three of us haven't been friends for like eternity or anything, but I just want you to know that you can trust us not to judge anything that makes you who you are," Rosalie said once again relying on the pre-planned script.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked with confusion written all over her face.

"Bella we know that you're gay. In fact a lot of girls at our school are. I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Y-You what?" Bella asked shocked.

"It's okay, Belly. We still love you in a _friendly_ way, there's no need to throw away our friendship because you're into girls," Rosalie said reaching out and giving her a hug.

Bella, angered, immediately pushed Rosalie away. "You guys think I'm GAY?!"

"We don't think – we know," Alice said matter of factly.

"Well you know wrong," Bella snapped. "I'm sooo not gay! No offense, but ew."

"Look Bella-"

"I'm not a freaking homo! I'm as straight as can be!" She yelled hysterically, cutting Rosalie off.

"Are you sure you're not lying to us?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Why would I lie about my sexuality?" Bella crossed her arms defensively.

"Then that doesn't make any sense. When we interviewed all those guys from our english class none of them-"

Alice reached over and slapped her hand across Rosalie's glossy lips and laughed nervously. "Uhm... n-NONE of them knew what color shirt you were... uh wearing that day."

Bella looked at them blankly for a minute. Then the gears inside her head began to move and she turned to them suddenly with a ravenous look in her eye. "You didn't!"

"What? Of course we didn't!" Alice said nervously with a little laugh to go along with it.

"Oh, you _so_ did!" Bella looked like she was about to attack one of them, or both if it came to it.

"Wait, what'd we do?" Rosalie asked clueless.

"You interrogated every friggin' guy in our english class to see which one I have a crush on, didn't you?!" Bella asked spasticly, flailing her arms above her head, making quite a scene on the sidewalk.

"_Pffft_... No! What would make you thin something crazy like that?" Alice said glancing at Rosalie than to Bella again.

"Honestly." Bella put her hands on her hips, waiting the answer.

"Okay, well... maybe," Alice said looking down.

"I cannot believe this!" Bella shrieked, throwing her arms into the air and walking past them.

"Well, Bell-"

She swivled violently back towards them and pointed a finger in their faces, instantly cutting Rosalie off. "If you guys were my _real_ friends you would have opened up your eyes a little and see I've been crushing on Jacob Black this whole entire time!"

Rosalie's mouth dropped and she said quietly, "You... you like Jacob Black?"

"How the hell...?" Alice inquired, shaking her head in disbelief.

Bella immediately looked down in shame. _I cannot believe I just told them..._

"How long?" Rosalie asked in a softer, more soothing voice.

"Nineth grade," Bella replied casually.

"Are you pulling our legs?" Alice asked in all seriousness. She couldn't seem to process anyone liking Jacob Black for three years and keeping it in, especially such a sensible girl as Isabella Swan.

"No," Bella eyes filled with salty tears as the word slipped from her mouth. She couldn't believe her friends would even question her once she finally fessed up to liking anyone. So she did what she did the night she saw the painful image of Lauren making out with Jake while sitting right on his lap – she ran like hell.

"Bella!" Rosalie called after her loudly. "Please come back!" But it was no use. Bella didn't even give them a single glance as she turned on the corner and sprinted down the street. Rosalie sighed and turned to Alice. "We really screwed up this time, Ally..."

**(A/N: I am so, so, so sorry you guys! I feel like such a jerk about not uploading, but my parents are like totally trying to command my life because I may or may not be suffering in Spanish by being on this thing so much that they essentially blocked me out of the computer. Now I was lucky enough to day to have research and extra time to type this out. So because I'm incredibly apologetic about being AWOL that I'm going to give you a little dab at the next chapter.)**

* * *

"Talk about what?" Bella's face turned red at what her mind suddenly came up with, and instantly pushed most of them out of view for fear of speaking about them.

"Well for starters, why you're always blushing," Jake retorted with a cheeky smile.

Bella's face grew slightly redder. _Damn him and his sexy smile and stupid observation skills._ "What are you talking about? I'm always like this."

He took a step closer to her and Bella immediately clammed up as Jacob said, "I see you all the time in the hallway and your face is almost never like that."

"Well then I guess you don't look close enough," Bella said nervously. _Since when does Jacob Black ever cross my path in the hallway? Stalker..._

"Then I guess I should look closer, huh?" He said it as more a statement than a question with his confident smile and husky voice that instantly caused Bella's heart to go into overdrive. Bella gulped and pleaded silently, "Please, let this be it. _Please_."

* * *

**(Another A/N: What do you think? Sorry, I was so late but now you're at least a little bit anxious for the next one, right? Sorta? Well, that's alright, I don't blame you. Thanks for actually reading this chapter after all the time off I've had; it certainly wasn't the most exciting.)**


	13. Romeo and Juliet: Off the Set

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 12

As soon as she new it, it was the weekend. She was used to getting excited over the weekends, but now the butterflies in her stomach were the only ones. For Isabella Swan was riding on her bike over to Jacob Black's house. She had the house number sprawled across her arm and quickly pedaled down his road. The houses were a bit shanty, but other than that they were just average, two-story buildings with a backyard and two-car garage.

As she neared his house she started breathing a little funny. _The nerves were getting to me_, she reasoned with herself as she biked up his driveway. Bella hopped off and leaned the bicycle against his brown garage before cutting across the yard to the white front door. She let out a shaky breath before straightening up and knocking on the door. The wooden door swung open and there was Jacob Black, standing there with all his glory. Bella sucked in her breath as she saw him fill in the doorway in a black muscle shirt that just barely ended at the top of his faded-out jeans.

"Hey, you came," Jacob said with a smile.

"Well yeah. I care about my grade, remember?" Bella said trying not the ogle the impressive muscles of his arms, or seem to eager to see him.

"Ahh, that's right.... Nerd," Jacob smiled down at her.

Bella's heart melted a little at the gentle teasing and she responded, "I didn't come here to be insulted... So, can I come inside? Or do you leave all our guests out on your porch?"

"Uhm, you can come inside," Jacob said moving out of his leaning pose and his shirt rode up a little. Bella eyed it as she walked in before Jacob tugged it down and winked at her. She quickly turned pink and looks away, disgusted with herself.

It was a nice enough house, with normal furniture and simple pictures on the wall, but somehow she still felt a bit out of place. "Is anybody else here?" Bella asked looking around for any signs of life.

"Nope, my dad's at work and my sister's at her boyfriend's house, and I think the other one is shopping... or something," Jacob responded easily.

_Shit, shit, shit..._

"Whatever," she shrugged. "Let's just get started on this thing." Bella quickly took her small bag off her back and started heading to the dining room table, where she began unpacking endless papers and packets. Jacob walked behind her the whole way and now reached out and grabbed her arm with his masculine hand. Bella immediately stopped as a rush of energy shot through her arm as his skin made contact with hers. Then her heart kicked in when he whisper-talked:

"Wait a minute... Why don't we just talk?"

"About what?" Bella's face turned red at what her mind suddenly came up with, and instantly pushed most of them out of view for fear of speaking about them.

"Well for starters, why you're always blushing," Jake retorted with a cheeky smile.

Bella's face grew slightly redder. _Damn him and his sexy smile and stupid observation skills._ "What are you talking about? I'm always like this."

He removed his hand off her arm and took a step closer to her. Bella immediately clammed up as Jacob said, "I see you all the time in the hallway and your face is almost never like that."

"Well then I guess you don't look close enough," Bella said nervously. _Since when does Jacob Black ever cross my path in the hallway? Stalker..._

"Then I guess I should look closer, huh?" He said it as more a statement than a question with his confident smile and husky voice, that instantly caused Bella's heart to go into overdrive. Bella gulped and pleaded silently, "Please, let this be it. _Please_."

But contrary to what she pleaded, she was nervous that this would be it, and was scared at the thought. "OR you can just back away from me and leave me alone."

"Maybe... maybe I don't want," Jacob said, his breath getting as heavy as hers. Bella could feel the cinnamon-smelling breath on her face and she tried to resist the urge to attack him with her lips. Her eyes widened as she saw him getting even closer. "What are you doing?"

But before he answered her he leaned down and put his forehead on hers. Bella than began to start breathing even faster as her hands sweat with anticipation. She didn't know what to do; she'd never been in this kind of predicament before. Once in middle school a guy asked her out and even tried to kiss her, but it ended badly for the poor guy - slammed his lips right into the wall by her head because his eyes were closed. Needless to say, Bella hasn't done a whole lot of this.

His voice sent a chill down her spine as he said slowly in a luring voice, "I'm... gonna do... this..." Then he moved his head so that they were kissing softly. Bella instinctively tried to pull back, but Jacob got closer and wrapped an arm around her so she couldn't. Within seconds of feeling his buff arm around her waist Bella gave in and kissed him back before enfolding her slender arms around Jacob's neck.

Jacob smiled against her lips as he felt her lean into him. Then he took the opportunity to gently prob his tongue into her mouth, which she greatly excepted. The contrast of his cool tongue and warm breaths gave a chill down Bella's spine as it entered her mouth. She instantly loved the feeling as his tip flirted with hers while his fingers danced gracefully on her hips.

Bella slid ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss lingered. The rug on his head they call hair has gotten a few inches longer so now the ends were about at his jawline. The dark hair felt smooth and silky against her touch, which is more than what she could say about her mop of curls. As she continued to weave her hands in and out he cautiously snuck a hand up her thin shirt.

Bella arched into him as their temperature highly clashed. Jacob pulled her closer and smiled, especially when they pulled back and looked at each other. His round orbs glowed as he looked down at Bella's lighter shade of eyes. He could sense something about her that he just couldn't resist, and it just made him smile wider.

Then Bella, by seeing Jacob's deep grin, suddenly realized what she had just done – she let herself go.

"I've... I've got to go," she said pulling out of his arms. Which she regretted almost instantaneously.

Jacob looked at her curiously before asking, "You're coming back tomorrow, right?"

Bella glanced at his face. It looked genuine and a bit anxious. How could she answer other than a simple, teasing, "Maybe... Maybe not" with a small grin before walking out the door and mounting her bike. Before she got anywhere though Jacob came rushing out towards her and stood in front of her bike, which he promptly leaned over and kissed her again. It wasn't as deep as the one before, but when they pulled back after a minute Jake said with a smirk, "I'll take that as a yes."

**-x-**

Moments later Bella jumped and ran through the house, screaming and yelling as if it were her first time really being alive. She whooped and hollered and made a big ruckus because she knew Charlie was at work and she was so freakin' excited that Jacob Black had kissed her - _with _tongue. She danced with the toaster as she passed the kitchen then laughed her butt off while skipping giddily up the steps. Bella was in a good mood and would nobody, under any circumstances, ruin this for her.

She entered her bedroom, feeling all flowers and butterflies, before falling on her bed and squealing loudly, "YES! YES!"

She took in a breath than sighed. If this was how it made her feel when Jacob Black kissed her, she wouldn't mind doing it again and again and again.

But then something rustled on the other side of her room and two shadowy figure emerged. One was petite while the other was tall and extremely curvatious. She knew the two shapes well as the little one's spry voice called timidly, "Hey Bells. Can we talk?"

Before Bella could answer the other countered, "Please?"

All she could do was sit and stare as Rosalie and Alice came into the light.


	14. A Little Flashback

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 13

* * *

"Do you really have a crush on Jake, Belly?" Alice asked, stepping out from the shadows of her room. She looked curious more than anything and had a creased brow from worrying more than likely. She looked truly genuine to know of her friends feelings towards the guy, but that didn't deter Bella's confusion.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" Bella asked shocked to see them. She was sitting on the edge of her bed and was tempted to fall over onto the floor. When did they even get the chance to come in? Charlie was still at work at this hour and she only got home a second ago.

"You hide the spare key under the Welcome mat. Now spill," Rosalie said sitting on the bed next to Bella.

Bella, still surprised, jumped up and made her way toward the hallway, all the while saying, "Yes, I like Jake. But I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew that you would judge me."

"Why would we judge you?" Alice asked, as her and Rosalie went after Bella.

"Omigosh, remember when he pushed me down the stairs? Omg! He's such an ass!... Sound familiar?" Bella asked, referring to how her friends talked about Jacob Black when they first met in their freshman year.

"Bella, that's not fair. We had no clue that you had a crush on him. Besides, whether you admit it or not Jacob _is _an ass," Rosalie said looking at Alice to confirm her theory.

"Whatever. I have work to do," Bella said cooly, walking back into her room and shutting the door. Alice shook her head, she got the message, Bella didn't want to be antagonized anymore about her crush.

"Come one, Rosie. Let's leave her be." With that they both left their friend to 'work.' But Rosalie and Alice still didn't quite get it, but they would talk with her some other time, when she maybe wasn't so... defensive.

It was the next day, Sunday, the day before the project was due. So like she promised, Bella headed over to Jacob's house with the same anticipation, but with the biggest smile on her face. She was so excited to see him again that she could barely contain her excitement. So what if her and Alice and Rosalie had a minor complications last night? She was invinceable at the moment. With Jacob Black at her side and with his lips on hers, if only for a moment, was the greatest feeling in the world for her then, and she hoped the didn't change anytime soon. So you could see why she was a bit confused and deeply concerned when she saw Lauren on Jacob's porch and Jacob, himself, not too far away.

Luckily she came from the other side of the road, where she could hide herself and her bike along side the Rabbit that always sat in the driveway. The car was unfinished, but it had enough body to cover her and to support her bicycle. So Bella leaned her bike up against it and snuck around to the front of the car so that she could see the two clearly. She couldn't really hear too well but she picked up some of the conversation that followed.

"To be honest... I came here to tell you something," Lauren said, swaying her body a little in anticipation.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, somewhat bored all ready.

"Well, I still think that we shouldn't have broken up," Lauren said with a flirty smile. Bella could see that Lauren was leaning in towards him a little.

"Well tough shit. You should have thought about that when I asked you back out months ago," Jacob said, his face hardening.

"I know, and I'm sorry I was so stupid. I mean, I've matured and you- you're _so _hott," Lauren said, trailing a finger down the defined line between his pecks. Bella stiffened at the gesture and she glared at Lauren's manicured hands as if they would explode if she stared hard and long enough.

"Listen Lauren, the answer is still no. I don't care - well actually I do - how many times you come over. So just cut the crap and go home," Jacob said brushing her finger away.

"Jakey, I'm not playing around, baby. I really miss you and-"

"Whoooa there! I'm not your boyfriend and you are so not my-"

As soon as he interrupted her, she interrupted him right back. But not with words, mind you, but something much more scarring to the eyes of Isabella Swan. What she interrupted him with was the biggest, wettest kiss that Bella had ever had the unfortunateness of seeing. Lauren was practically jumping his bones and he was giving it back after a moment's hesitation. And that was all Bella needed to take action. So what she did was go up behind them quietly and spoke in an abnormally chilling voice, "So, I'm just another girl in line, huh?"

"B-Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked, abruptly pulling away, much to Lauren's dismay.

"We have a project _due_ tomorrow, but you were too busy kissing _me_ in order to do it yesterday, so I thought we could do it today," Bella said, in the same tone taking in Lauren's flashy outfit. You could practically see her butt cheeks under her skirt, it was so short. Not to mention that she had the tighest shirt on that you could even see the outline of her bones. The worst part was how the material rode up in the process that made what she just witnessed even more realistic.

"Uhm, this is getting kind of awkward for me sooo... See you, Jake," Lauren said, detangling herself from his grip that was suddenly losing it's vice. He muttered something but never took his eyes off of Bella. He was caught off guard and knew something had to be done to make himself seem less guilty than he really was.

"Look, Bella, she didn't mean anything by it... She does that all the time," Jacob, reasoned with a wild look in his eye.

Bella, angered, started yelling with all her might. "Oh really? So you think you can kiss anyone you want to and nobody's damn feelings are going to get hurt? Well know what? Screw you, Jake! I hope I never have to see your stupid face again!" With that Bella turned around to leave, keeping half of her anger with her still. She wanted to yell at him some more, but she didn't want to come off as a totally heinous bitch.

"Bella, please, let me explain what happened," Jacob said, reaching out towards her.

Bella, turned back around and batted his hand away, and said, "Don't you _dare _talk to me as if you have the right to. So just do us both a favor and just. Leave. Me. A. Lone."

"Bella, please, the reason why she did it was because-"

"I could not give a rat's ass as to why she did it Jake," Bella interrupted. " The point is - you kissed her back AND you like it - anyone could tell from a mile away." _Except of course, I have to witness it up close._

"I've waited three damn years for you!" She yelled at him, anger boiling through her whole body. She could barely see him clearly because the angry tears that always had a habit of showing up at the wrong time made their timely appearance. Some flew over the brim and she wiped them away hastily before Jacob could even think of offering to do so.

"Bella," he sighed, looking at her with a new intrigued expression, "I had no idea-"

But Bella continued as if she didn't hear him. "And for you to just come up and tell me- tell me that you like me as much as I like you..." She shook her head in disblief, stopping herself halfway through her thought. "But we both know that's not going to happen..."

She turned around to leave again and Jake begged, "Bella please, please don't go."

Alas, she ignored him again and kept walking towards the rabbit than towards her bike than towards her house. But while she walked away, Jacob Black couldn't help but gaze after her and think, "That girl- she's so... different."

**-x-**

Later with Bella at her house, Charlie was still at work (thank goodness), and she had the house all to herself. She was free to do whatever she wanted, and that was now nothing more than to cry and cry over something that she would never have. So, to help get all of her emotions out she needed her friends, badly. So she called up the first person she thought of when it came to sentimentals: Alice.

"Hello?" Alice asked, after the third ring.

"Can you please come over?" Bella asked through the phone, not at all trying to cover the overwhelming emotions taking control of her.

"Belly? Are you crying?" Alice asked.

Bella sniffled. "Just come over please, and bring Rosalie with you."

"Uhm... all right. I will," Alice said hanging up the phone once she and Bella gave a soft goodbye.

Moments later Rosalie and Alice came bursting through the door and Bella just started to cry even harder into her pillow. The thing smelt of tears and you could feel depression vibrating off the walls. Rosalie had to take a step back, it was so intense while Alice hopped on over to Bella and began to rub her back soothingly.

"Oh my God, Bella! You've been crying. What the hell is going on?" Rosalie said, running a hand through her perfectly straight hair.

"Y-You guys were right. He's a jerk," Bella sobbed.

Alice flashed a confused look at Rosalie before asking Bella, "Belly, what are you talking about?"

"You guys were right. Jacob's a jerk. I saw him kissing Lauren today. He's just a player."

"Wait, why would you think that he like you?" Rosalie asked her.

Bella's lips quavered and Alice just gaped at her.

"Not like that! I was asking how it all come along, you know... These deceptions and crap," Rosalie trailed off during the end of her rant.

"He kissed me," Bella said smiling a little, "while we were working on the project at his place. It was probably the best kiss I've had... and probably the last from him."

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Rosalie shouted suddenly.

Bella wiped at her tears. "I don't know. Out of all the guys in this school, why did it have to be him?"

"Bella, you are the most unbelievably nice, considerate, friendly person I have ever met. And I can't help but wonder: Why are you falling for a guy like Jacob Black?" Rosalie asked, with a certain glint in her eyes.

"Rosie, she can't help it. Come on," Alice said giving Bella a sympathetic look.

"You don't need a guy like that, Bella! He's not worth it!" Rosalie shouted, getting closer to her and louder with each word.

Now she was crying harder than ever. "I wish I could stop loving him, but I can't!"

Alice hugged her friend tight. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, Bells?"

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand why I liked him," Bella then looked pointedly at Rosalie. "I guess you proved my point just now."

Rosalie sighed, knowing that what she just said definitely didn't help the matter at hand, and sat down besides Bella and hugged as well. "Look, we may not fully understand it just yet, but we understand that you are just... in love."

Bella sniffled and hugged her back, knowing that she was right and had no clue what she was going to do about it just yet.

**-x-**

As Bella, Rosalie, and Alice bonded over Bella's struggling love life; Jacob Black and Emmett were doing anything but. Jacob drove over to Emmett's house just in case Lauren had the idea to come over again and try out their 'new found relationship.' So after Jacob told Emmett everything that's been happening over the first few weeks and all Emmett could do was shake his head and said:

"This isn't happening. How can you actually LIKE a girl, man? It's- It's just not like you."

"I don't know. I don't really get it either... But I broke her heart, and it's killing me on the inside - a lot," Jacob said.

"What are you doing to do about Lauren?" Emmett said sitting on the couch opposite of him.

"_Pffft_. I am done with her. I never really liked her that much anyways. I just mainly went out with her to have a girlfriend and lets face it - she looked good on my arm," Jacob said with a smile, yet sad smile.

"What are you doing to do now?" Emmett, asked leaning on the arm rest.

Jacob put his head in his hands. "I'm not sure," he said then groaned, "I can't take this anymore. I've got to do something."

"I don't know man. This is going to be tough, considering right about now her and probably her friends are talking about how egotistical, inconsiderate, undermin-"

"Would you sho- wait," Jacob said, interrupting Emmett. "Did you just use _big _words?"

"Shut up," Emmett blushed, "I'm working on broadening my vocabulary for Rosalie, okay?"

Jacob shook his head at his friend's reasoning. _The things we do for girls... _Then it hit him; just like that.

"Hold on, I know exactly what to do."

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so there will be one chapter after this and then... it'll be done :( I'm going to miss writing for this story and I hope you guys will miss it too. But alas while I've been slow to update and stuff, it's been for fairly good reason because this will hopefully break off into a series type thing and the next installment will be a Claire/Quil story that takes place in high school. I'll start it in a few weeks or maybe even a month after I finish this because I have... three or four other stories to also do as well. Like this new_ Vampire Kisses_ story I have. :D I'm so excited for it because I like the series and especially this character Trevor because, like me, he's a soccer player! :) So that kind of thing excites me.)**

**(Another A/N: I'll probably update this story within the week and if not then if I can get a computer over my break (I'm going off to visit relatives :) then I will do it then... So I hope you guys the best of luck and if you actually read all the way down here I would highly appreciate it if you reviewed. Especially if I got over 200 reviews then that would be amazing :) At least by the end of this story I hope to have 200)**


	15. Making Up and Making Out

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 14

The next day in English class things were incredibly uncomfortable. Bella sighed with relief when Jacob didn't come in when the intercom _moo_-ed and Alice and Rosalie exchanged hopeful looks with Bella. But they suddenly to turned to glares as their vision turned towards to the door where they saw none other than Jacob Black himself entered the room. Bella kept her vision on her desk and Rosalie and Alice threw imaginary pencils at the back of his head.

"Hey," Jacob said as he sat in his assigned seat.

Bella ignored him and kept staring intently at her desk, pretending to read the grafitti the person from the period prior scribbled all over her mold-colored desk.

"Come on," he said with a sigh, "you can't stay mad at me forever."

Bella then turned completely away from, ignoring him to the most possible extreme that could.

Mrs. Frank cleared her voice from across the room and everyones' head turned towards her direction. That is, except for Jacob, whom kept his line of vision directly on Bella. She tried to keep the pink off of her face as she listened to what their slightly obese teacher had to say.

"Everyone, your projects are due today. So when I call you and your partner's names, please come up to the front and give them to me."

She then peered down at her sheet and called, "Amy Azzuran and David Johnson." The two made their way to the front, David proudly holding the project in his hand. He handed to over to Mrs. Frank without even cringing from her nasty odor. She smiled and said a few words before they went back over to their seats.

"Let's see now... Jacob Black and Isabella Swan," she called out, more than likely going in alphabetical order. Bella grabbed the project she had done after Rosalie and Alice left and walked up to the desk. Jacob soon followed behind her with another set of papers in his hand.

Mrs. Frank looked at them skeptically as they both handed the projects to her before saying with a raised eyebrow, "You guys did separate projects?"

"No... I thought you weren't going to–" Bella began bewildered until she was suddenly cut off by her gorgeous group partner.

"UHM, there was mix up Mrs. F... But if you could give us the better grade of the two, that would be great," Jacob said with the most charming smile that he could muster. It was especially impressive since their nostrils directly in the line of fire for Mrs. Frank's nasty body odor.

"Well... I'm quite disappointed that you two didn't work as a team... But I can see you both worked very hard on these projects so I'll combine the scores and get you're average – next time follow directions," Mrs. Frank said sternly.

Bella smiled. "Really? So we're not in trouble?"

"Of course you're not in trouble. Now please take your seats," Mrs. Frank said as she shooed them away with her hand.

As they walked back to their seats Alice and Rosalie were called up and looked fairly satisfactory as they handed their work over to Mrs. Frank. Bella then sat down a moment later, the smile still vibrant on her face, that is until she turned over to see Jacob smiling back at her, his gorgeous white teeth mocking her every time they reflected in light from the bulb overhead. Her smile quickly faded and once he realized her frown set in Jacob chides, "Admit it – you're happy."

"Fine, I'm happy," Bella shrugged before continuing, "but that doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at you."

"That's okay, I'll just keep trying then," he said with a smarmy grin.

Bella took in the unattractive smile and all she could do was slightly widen her eyes and say with confusion, "Wait... what?"

Jacob smirked at her confusion and said in the most charming voice possible, "See you at lunch." With that he got up and slung his backpack over his right shoulder before flashing her a quick wink and walking out of the classroom right before the loud _moo _erupted from the speakers.

**-x-**

A few periods later it was lunch time and the three sat down at their table, each with a bright red tray and little amounts of food on them. Bella was sitting in between Rosalie and Alice and Jasper was by Alice, stroking her hand lovingly as she listened to Bella retell what happened today in English class.

"So he said, "See you at lunch," and then just left?" Alice asked, making sure she got the whole story straight.

"Yepp, that's it," Bella said with a nonchalant attitude as if she had run it through her head so many times now that it really just didn't matter.

"You have to admit though, that was really nice of him to do the whole project by himself Belly... He must be really sorry," Rosalie stated, trying to think of how exactly he looked during the period when she saw him."

"Yeah, I don't think Jacob has ever done a school project by himself before. Usually he just blows it off or pays someone like me to do it for him," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps he's not as messed up as we thought he was," Rosalie said as she stared over to the table where him and Emmett usually sit, with a spacey expression etched onto her flawless face.

"I don't care," Bella stated plainly, "I'm not going to give into him."

Just then the intercom crinkled and people cringed from the ungodly scream coming from the speakers. Just then an extremely feminine sounding voice rang out over the system, "Well Isabella Swan please report down to the main office? Isabella Swan to the main office please."

"That's weird," Alice commented.

"I know, but I guess I'll just have to see you guys later," Bella said before getting up and dumping the contents of her tray into the trashcan nearby. She then came back and gathered her backpack before smiling and waving to them as she set off on her treck towards the office.

Once Bella was out of ear shot Alice gripped Rosalie's hand and said in an enthusiastic voice, "Come on Rosie, let's go follow her!" Jasper chuckled behind her, stroking her arm still.

"Seriously? She just got called down to the office Ally," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes as she began to sip her water.

"Yeah, but nobody gets called to the office unless they are in trouble," Alice said with a hint of concern in her voice. "And she isn't... I think... Now let's go!"  
Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up, following the midget after she parted from her long-time boyfriend's lips. Alice smiled as Rosalie followed into step with her and they began their stalking of Isabella Swan.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building Jacob and Emmett were congratulating each other on a job well down. Emmett had his face in his hands while Jake smiled with joy and was on the verge of hugging him.

"I cannot believe you made me do that. I'm already in enough trouble as it is," Emmett groaned, repeating the phrase for the third time.

"I told you, I'll make it up to you. I swear!" Jacob said jovially.

"Yeah, whatever!" Emmett called after Jacob who was now speeding down the hallway, towards where he planned on 'bumping' into the girl of his dreams. Emmett shook his head at his best friend and muttered with a smile, "Man, you are _so_ whipped."

**-x-**

Bella was on her way to the main office (with her friends closely behind) when she turned around the corner to another deserted hallway. Since everyone was either in class or at lunch or in the courtyard it would only make sense that no one else would be there. Which is why Bella thought it was odd that such a weird sound was coming from a darkened classroom. It was loud and short lived and slightly high-pitched. She knew it was a slightly bad idea, but her curiosity got the best of her and she just _had_ to go and see what it was.

So she tapped on the door gently and when no one answered she opened the door slightly ajar. It was completely pitch black so that the surroundings gave her of no indication of what that noise was. She stepped into the room, half of her body inside the frame while the other half was cautiously in the hallway. Bella then called out in a softer manner, "Hello?" before fully stepping in the room upon hearing a little scuttle. As soon as she stepped foot in, the door slammed quickly behind her.

Bella jumped a bit before turning with a startled expression and saying, "What the hell?" to no one in particular.

Bella's eyes quickly grew wide when she saw in all his glory, Jacob Black leaning against the door, blocking her only means of escape. She had only seen him when she was forced to and that was enough. She could not stand the thought of being stuck with him for much longer in this type of setting where she really had no control over the matter at hand.

"Now," Jacob said with saucer-wide eyes, "before you take action to punch me, slap me, or do anything to physically injure me just please let me talk to you."

"What the heck are you doing?" Bella asked him, her eyes growing wide as well. She stared at him for a second and her eyelids relaxed and realization dawned on her. "I need to go down to the office!"

"Just let me explain please."

"Explain after I got to the office," Bella told him before muttering, "I cannot believe I fell for that stupid noise you made."

"I was fake – Emmett snuck into the office and called you down so that I could talk to you," Jacob quickly explained to stop her from attempting to get to the door.

"More like corner me and shove words down my throat!" She said while crossing her arms and haughtily looking away. "I refuse to talk to a jerk like you."

"Then don't talk, just listen!" Jacob barked, getting frustrated.

Bella's vision snapped onto the angered man right in front of her. He had an apparent frustration about him and she didn't like the fact that he was getting mad at her even though it's really his fault that she's even here in the first place.

"Why can't you just give it up? Because I am not into you." It was a lie, and she knew it, but Bella figured if she was convincing enough he could believe it.

"When you're done being at me you won't feel that way," Jacob tried to reason with her.

Bella rolled her eyes at the lame argument, "You are so full of it."

Jacob shuffled his positioning on the door, making his demeanor seem very forward. When he spoke he didn't beat around the bush when he told Bella, "Okay look. Whatever you saw, or thought you saw, that day it was never supposed to happen. The only reason why I went out with Lauren was because I wanted a girlfriend and she was ho–" He then quickly cut off that sentence by the killer look Bella was giving him before awkwardly continuing on, "Uhm, anyways... But when I kissed you at my house that day though, I kissed you because I _wanted_ to, not because I felt like it was an obligation."

Bella's arms remained crossed and she responded defensively, "How do I know you're not lying? Ever since my freshman year all you have done in push me around and tease me to the point where no one would look at me twice."

"Well maybe it was because I was trying to hide the fact that I even liked you back then," Jacob responded in the same tone.

"That's stupid!" Bella exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"  
"Well, no guys looked at you twice, right? Besides, I'm a jerk that doesn't know how to act around girls... as you well know by now."

A smile broke out onto her face. "You've got that right."

Jacob smiled back slightly before moving off of the door. He then made his way slowly towards Bella and she looked at him with concern. His movements were slow and deliberate enough that it didn't set off any alarms in her so she allowed him to reach down and grab her right hand and once he saw she didn't instantly pull away and slap him he did the same thing with the other hands. His hands were warm surrounding hers and she felt a wash of something come over her – it happened around the same time his dark, twinkling eyes looked down into hers and said with as much tenderness as a man of his stature could pull off, "Please... give me another shot?"  
Bella broke the gaze and slipped her hands out of his, the sensation going away immediately afterward. "How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"If I do," Jake said recapturing her attention, "I promise to leave you alone forever and you have the right to call me a jerk, tease me, and kick my ass around like I've done to you for so many years."

Still not facing him, she took in a deep breath and tries incredibly hard not to give in right away to her impulses... naughty, naughty impulses.

"Do we have a deal?" He asks, smiling faintly.

Bella shrugged and faced him, her messy hair bouncing as she does. "Eh, why not?" She asks with a smile.

Jacob laughs outright. The thought of her being so nonchalant about it really made the situation seem lighter than it really was. He shook his head in disbelief, wondering how a girl like her could forgive him after being so stubborn about it all. Jake smiled down at her again and began to lean down to meet her lips with his. Although joyous, Bella was still hesitant about doing anything too quickly and in reaction she shrunk back slightly from her towering boyfriend.

Jacob opened his eyes when he didn't immediately feel her glorious lips on his. "What is it?"

"I have had so many dreams where you would come to me and tell me everything that you just told me right now." Bella looked up at him incredulously. He looked so dreamy and she didn't know how long she could resist him for. Jacob Black is truly everything that dreams are made up of.

"Then your dream is coming true, I guess," Jacob smiled down at her brightly.

"Yeah, I guess so," She said while looking back up at him with the same intense smile as his.

With that all being said and out of the way, Jacob leaned down and abruptly kissed her deeply. Instinctively, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck to get better leverage of his lips. Their lips smashed and mashed and met and made little happy noises. Bella slipped her tongue into his mouth and the tips of their tongues collided, making one heck of a temporary tongue battle. Once they broke away, Jacob was winning five to three and Bella decided to be a good sport about it. She looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face. It only grew when she felt his hands move from her mid-back to her butt. Surprised, her face was covered in shock and she ended up kicking her legs a few inches off the ground, swinging around his waist just as he had planned. He startled to spin in a circle and she clung onto him for dear life.

"Omigod! Jake!" Bella squealed, giggling and gripping onto his tee shirt as though it were the only thing that was keeping her afloat while lost at sea. He beamed at her and their laughter was brought together when they reunited they lips as they met once again.

**-x-**

While Bella and Jacob were getting together in the deserted classroom, Rosalie and Alice were outside, watching in from once of the windows by the door. They heard and saw everything that went on – the good and the semi-bad parts. Once the two inside the room began to make out all over again Alice melted a little bit onto Rosalie and commented, "Awww... That's so cute!"

"And a relief! I seriously thought the way that she was avoiding all those questions about guy she was going to end up playing for the other team," Rosalie said in response, clearing eating her words as she sort of continued to watch what was happening in the dark classroom.

Alice rolled her eyes. "But wait Rosie – what if she's bi?" Alice teased while cracking up.

Rosalie giggled. "She would tell us if she was..." Rosalie said and immediately stopped giggling. "Wait... right?"

Alice burst out laughing and Rosalie quickly followed in suit. "Don't worry, she's straight and looks like she is going to be in a happy relationship for a _long_ time."

Rosalie groaned. "Does that mean we have to share? Rosalie pouted as Bella and Jacob began another round of making out.

"Yeah... and we'll probably have to hang out with his friends too," Alice said with a wink.

"Like Emmett?" Rosalie said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Maybe," Alice said with a small smile.

"Well at least there's a bit of a bright side to this," Rosalie said, smiling to herself.

"Awww... Do you like Emmett?" Alice said in her sing-song voice as she smiled up at Rosalie.

"God no!" Rosalie said quickly before making unattractive gagging noises. "I just like how he pays attention to me and buys me gorgeous jewelry."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Riiight Rosie."


	16. All Loose Ends

**I'm in Love with a Jerk**

Chapter 15

* * *

The next morning before school was amazing. Rosalie and Alice picked her up like always, but this time Bella had butterflies fluttering around endlessly in her stomach when they mentioned her 'principal trip.' They teased her incessantly about her and Jacob Black until they got to the school, in which she sprinted out of the car and over towards Jake and his motorcycle that had only gotten there a moment ago. With his helmet on, he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. Bella beamed up at him and told him about how her friends were going to drive her crazy. He chuckled in response as he gracefully took off his helmet then gladly kissed her on the lips.

Rosalie and Alice waited for them on the school's steps as they walked up hand-in-hand. As they all entered the school Jasper quickly found Alice's side and Emmett ran to catch up with his best friend, seeing how his mother was slightly behind schedule whilst dropping him off. Yeah, he was one of those unfortunate seniors who were too late signing up for a parking spot so they didn't get one... It was a shame since he owned a very nice Jaguar, courtesy of his filthy rich father whom he hasn't seen since he was ten.

The group was moving towards homeroom when the unfortunate sight of Lauren was thrust upon them. She came up to them in her bright white holster top, showing off her unnaturally tan skin, and micro mini denim skirt that definitely didn't follow dress codes and left little to no imagination. Alice's face grew a funny expression and Rosalie was full out annoyed when Lauren said in her too-high pitched voice, "Hey Jakey."

Jacob looked at her wearily and spoke through gritted teeth, "Hey."

"You look really sexy today," Lauren squeaked as seductively as she could manage while biting her lower lip, attempting to attain an innocent air.

"Uhm, Lauren I think it's tie that you learn how to act around a guy with a girlfriend," Jacob said while squeezing onto Bella's hand. She smiled up at him and squeezed back to show him that he wasn't alone in all of this.

Lauren, noticing their hands for the first time, gaped in horror and shock. "GIRLFRIEND?" she screamed suddenly, stopping students around them right in their tracks. Bella was mortified, a horrendous blush was growing on her face from the unwanted attention. She hated being the center of attention, especially since it was caused by such an annoying individual.

"Yes, girlfriend," Jacob said while pulling Bella closer to him. "So I would apprecia–"

"When the hell did this happen?" Lauren cut him off, enraged.

"The day before you paid me a visit," Jacob said calmly.

"So you led ME on?" Lauren asked, almost screaming.

Rosalie stepped from behind Bella with her hip jutted out and a nasty sneer on her face as she said in her annoyed, menacing voice, "Honey, you led yourself on."

Lauren quickly turned away from Jake and put her tempestuous eyes on Rosalie. "And who are you?" Lauren snidely asked while eying the bodacious blonde.

"The girlfriend's best friend so if you don't keep your space you are going to get taken care of bitch."

Alice gasped from behind Bella at Rosalie's crude and incredibly forward threat.

"Taken care of by who? Your boyfriend? Because I can already assure you that I've been there, tapped that," Lauren smiled coyly at Rosalie, thinking for sure that she had won that argument.

"Look slut, I don't have a–"

Rosalie started to defend herself, but was caught off guard when she felt Emmett's strong arms encircle her waist. His hand rested perfectly inline with her hip and she quickly felt herself slipping too comfortably into his side. He smiled at her for a second before turning to Lauren with a dead-on serious face and saying in the most level and defensive voice Rosalie has ever heard him use, "You haven't done a single thing with me. So just leave us all the fuck alone."

"Emmett..." Rosalie growled at him quietly, not liking how easy it was to be next to him like this.

"Relax," Emmett whispered, the cool air brushing the small groove between her ear and neck, making her skin tingle and the rest of her body want to get closer to the heat that was radiating off of his body. So she did as she was told and snuggled slightly into him, feeling herself relax just a little bit more each second.

"I don't get it," Lauren huffed, pouting out her lower lip. "You guys are the biggest players at this school and you're dating _them. _The universe is SO screwed up."

"Your head is what's screwed up. Tell me: were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Jacob asked pointedly, glaring at her for an answer.

"Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant," Emmett piped up with a blissfully confused look on his face.

Rosalie smiled up at him, loving how easily he could create such an easy atmosphere from one comment in a tense environment. She dug herself into his side a little bit more and even laced her right hand with the one that was lying on her hip. Emmett immediately responded from her warm touch and he was glad she was there with him in such close proximity.

"Not you!" Jacob roared angrily, but he ended up smiling while he said it. He just couldn't take Emmett seriously half the time they were together, and when he looked at the goofy grin on his best friend's face he knew he just couldn't stay mad.

Yet, not everyone in the hallway was so happy and giggly by Emmett's comment. Lauren stood there, the insults and tension slowly built up as her face got progressively tighter. Jasper, having a knack for sensing when emotions start to run high, decided to say while peeking in between Bella and Jacob's shoulder, "Okay guy, just wait a second."

"Oh my god! He talks," Bella said, while glancing over her shoulder. The only time she has ever heard him talk is when it's directly to Alice.

Jasper quickly ignored her and went on to say, "There are obviously some things between the two parties that we need to work out."

"Thank you Dr. Phil!" Rosalie chimed, joining in on Bella's fun.

"Shh..." Emmett warned her with a brilliant smile on his face. She blushed and quickly complied as his breath once again hit her cavity.

Jasper ignored her as well. "I think the best way to do this would be to sit down and just talk out what's going on without our mind sets and see where it all ends up."

"I would have to break it to you bro, but we only have a few minutes until the warning bell goes off," Jacob said, clapping him on the shoulder with the hand that wasn't occupied with holding Bella's.

"Yeah, and I'd still like to have time to make-out with my favorite girl," Emmett said with a wink.

"Ew," Rosalie said while rolling her eyes.

Bella rolled her eyes with Rosalie and tugged a bit on Jacob's long, tan hand as she said in a sweet voice, "Come on, Jake. Let's go."

"Alright babe," Jacob said with a smile as he followed her to wherever she ended up pulling him.

Lauren, watching them, frowned before angrily stomping away and the clacking of her heels bouncing off each and every wall.

"Or we can all have clouded auras and walk away with muddled feelings," Jasper said to no one in particular.

"You tried sweetie, that's what counts," Alice said as she hugged herself to him.

"Thanks, I love you so much," Jasper whispered to her while he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Rosalie felt a bit of her heart melt as she witnessed the exchange between the lovebirds, but quickly covered it up by rolling her eyes and saying, "If I ever get all gooey and settled down, I want someone to shoot me right in the face." She then removed herself from Emmett's side and began walking towards her first period class, leaving Emmett a few steps behind.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you on your toes," Emmett said as he caught up to her and proceeded to slap her butt in a flirty manner. Rosalie stiffened up at the touch and inhaled sharply. Her eyes slanted towards each other and she said in a determined voice, "No one besides Ashton Kutcher is allowed to touch my perfectly sculpted ass."

"I'm sure he already has his hands full with Demi," Emmett said with a tantalizing wink.

Rosalie grimaced at him. "You really need to be queit."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Emmett inquired, leaning slightly towards her.

"Duct tape?" Rosalie suggested.

"I was thinking something softer..." Emmett said as he stepped closer to her, "glossier..." before putting his right hand on her face, cupping her cheek with love, "pinker..."

Rosalie's breath caught in her throat as Emmett began to lean in and eventually his lips met hers. Shocked, she stood there for a terrifying, exhilarating second before quickly kissing him back. Their flesh mixed and moved rhythmically against the others. Rosalie loved how soft his lips were at the same time that they were rough. The texture made her crave the taste of his lips even more, so she let her tongue slip out and drag along his upper lip, causing him to instinctively part his mouth so he could meet her tongue halfway. They played around a little, flicking and darting their tongues into each others mouth quickly while sort of probing around as well. Rosalie grazed her tongue along the jagged edge of one of the teeth that got chipped during an intense game of football earlier that season. He couldn't eat on the left side of his mouth for a whole week while he waited for the pain to stop, but now he loved the feeling of her being a part of him, even if it was as small a portion as his mouth.

They took a quick breath, pausing the games and searching for nothing in particular. Rosalie replaced her lips onto his and started the madness all over again. Emmett loved this side of her and just couldn't get enough of her moist, full lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up to him. She complied effortlessly and pressed up against him, chest and all. He felt as though he had died as gone to heaven as he felt her cool tongue run down his jawline, leaving a trail that made him practically weak in the knees.

Before it could advance into anything else he desired, a very loud _Moo_ came over the intercom and startled the two. Rosalie opened her blue eyes with a start, she wasn't quite sure for a second how she had suddenly gotten so close to Emmett. Rosalie's forehead creased as she saw the expectant look in his hazels eyes and she just could not deal with the questions and plausible pressure behind them. So she pulled away from him, slowly having an epiphany as she said in an increasingly larger volume, "Oh God... Ogod, ogod, ogod."

"Whoa, hey Rosie, you can calm down," Emmett said concerned, trying to make as much eye contact with her as possible to help get the memo through.

"No, I-I can't. By Emmett," Rosalie said, avoiding his looks as she quickly turned and flew down the hallway to her first period class. She knew she was late, but just getting away from Emmett felt like it was enough to get her there without worrying too much.

"Wait a second!" Emmett called after her, but by the time Rosalie probably heard she was at the opposite end of the hallway and quickly turning the corner into the branching wing.

"Goddamnit!" Emmett swore under his breath as he kicked a trashcan with all his might, causing the poor, defenseless rubber barrel to spill over and have all of its contents fall to the linoleum flooring.

**-x-**

A few hours later during lunch Bella had made the transition of sitting at her table to sitting at Jacob's table with all the jocks and the other typically cool people that happened to inhabit this school. Bella was glued to Jacob's side as they sat and ate off their trays, talking to themselves and a few of the other people around them. Alice sat to the other side of Bella, with Jasper right at her side. Although Alice seemed not to stray too far from Bella Rosalie on the other hand was on the opposite end of the table getting her massive flirt on with two of the guys on the football team; Gabe Howard and Isaac Johnson – Varsity starters for the past three years and not overly bad looking dudes. By her doing this it would explain why Emmett was sitting across my Jacob, looking especially pissed off and ready to rip anyone in close proximity's head off.

He muttered swear words every few minutes and Bella found it a little less enjoyable to have Jacob's arm around her with this depressing presence right in front of her very eyes. Jacob, picking up on this rapidly, turned to Emmett and said curtly, "What crawled up your ass man?"  
"Nothing, nothing," Emmett said nonchalantly as he continued to glare at Howard.

"Whatever," Jacob stated. He obviously wasn't going to try to deal with Emmett if he wasn't going to give him anything to deal with.

"He's mad about Rosalie, according to Alice she's been leading him on for a while," Bella spoke up to Jake, trying to give him some reason.

"Jesus, that's what this is about? _Her?_" Jacob asked incredulously. Apparently he had given up hope on Rosalie and Emmett long ago.

"I guess so," Bella replied with a shrug.

"Well, I'm just glad that you didn't go off flaunting your chest to a bunch of meaty football players while you were pissed at me," Jacob said, grinning down at Bella before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"It's not like there's a lot to flaunt," Bella said, scrunching up her nose.

"But there's enough," Jake said with a wink. Bella felt herself heat up from her core. It were moments like these where she saw how sweet and charming Jake could be like at the time of having a semi-intellectual conversation about the current events around them. Who knew how Emmett and Rosalie were going to end up? That wasn't a major benefactor of her relationship and certainly one of the two most stubborn people on the earth were going to have to step up and take responsibility (which was slim to none chance). The only thing she was concerned about was the tingling inside her that she knew she'd feel to the very day she died when Jacob Black leaned over and whispered into her hair, just enough so that she could hear, "You know, one of these days... I think I might fall for you."

* * *

**(A/N: That was it :) That was the end. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :) I'm going to add in an extra chapter thanking the people who took their time to review so take the opportunity while you can ;) Over and out)**


	17. To the Reviewers

I just wanted to say... **_THANK YOU :D_**

Thank you all so much for the wonderful support and the stick-to-it-ness some of you have had when I didn't update for a long time. I probably should have done this months ago, but I'm here to tell you guys thank you so much :) The fact that I got over 200 reviews alone is amazing and I couldn't have done it without you guys! :)

But the biggest person I have to thank is ZisforZashley over on Youtube; she originally created this story in the High School Musical genre and I transfered it over, promising to give her full credit. Of course, I did add a few of my own stuff (almost all of the Emmett/Rose things) because I realized along the way I was more or less plagerizing until I put some of my own twists. Anyways, go see her, favorite her stuff -like it- whatever it is you cool cats do.

These are the list of all the people to ever review my story (the bold are the ones who went all the way through it or reviewed on most chapter):

**dorme99**

enchantress in black

**Writer Rider Dirty Thirties**

Lizzie Sixx

**ladybug82896**

**DawnOfNight55**

Chocolate-eyed-girl

twilightlover212

CJ44

edger2deadly

ariana kaylani

**i-kno-you-want-me**

iLoveYouStar

Danii Black

WolfOfEmpathy

lalaland33

Bella Voce 8

**goldengirl62**

Katie

Anna

A Rose's Blush

Imprintee93

ImNotAfraidOfTheBigBadWolf

Kayla1013

STARSLOVE

imprinted2aT

Trish419

miwalicious

Paola J

PhyscoxXxPixie

Waiting X in X the X Wings

xoxoxox

Eclipsecreature

**tipica adolescente**

soccerkatie22

Khaos-is-my-middle-name

**loonylovegoodloveshp**

LoriMenari

Chandance7

Merme Cullen

greenie101

MiddlemarchEliot

thegirlwithgreeneyes

Connolrebecca

Kelly

jacob black rulez

PhoneStarShocker007

**Twilightno1fan2009**

Isabella

MizzMalicious

**Virgrin**

**AccountNotUsedAnymore**

vanillasparkles100

Bella

Jacobluver

Karen

j&b4eva093

**DawnOfNight55**

Chay18

**tipica adolescente**

Nathalie

**weaseymadchen**

solchusss;)

Her Writer's Dream

**f4life**

jhakjflkl

**wolfpull85**

**Holy Cross Baby**

Kate

MsCorvetteLuver

jemcdonough

lady antebellum

Jennifer Cerbone

sam4twilight2

sahisdabest

xXHatchiXx

CumNgetMe

Duhhiskatieox

* * *

To all of you I owe my inspiration because without you all I wouldn't have had the confidence or courage to pull this off :)

xx Lilly


End file.
